Guardian Vampire
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Ia harus menerima satu kenyataan baru, bahwa ternyata dirinya terlahir dari dua jenis makhluk berbeda. Penyerangan itu menewaskan Ayahnya, membuatnya berakhir disebuah rumah besar milik keluarga Namikaze./Narusaku always/Vampirefic/A little bit action this chap/Minim Romance/ Chap End/Terimakasih/
1. Chapter 1

_Aku tak pernah merasa bahwa hidup yang terus kutapaki adalah berat. Sekalipun tak pernah. Entah karena aku yang tak berpeka atau memang sudah kebal akan semua rasa sakit tentang bagaimana kehidupan manusia itu berjalan._

_Aku mendapatkan satu kenyataan baru. Tentang rahasia hidup yang sekalipun tak pernah aku bayangkan. Kupikir aku hidup normal seperti yang lainnya. Tinggal bersama ayah yang sangat aku sayangi, berangkat ke sekolah tak jauh dari rumah sederahana kami dan menjalankan aktifitasku sebagaimana manusia lainnya._

_Hingga ketika malam kelam itu datang. Bulan purnama yang bersinar dalam kedigdayaan malam, rasa dingin yang menusuk-nusuk permukaan kulit. Saat itu aku mendapatkan kenyataan baru. Sebuah kenyataan bahwa darah lain mengalir disetiap nadiku. Terlahir dari dua jenis makhluk yang berbeda._

_Aku tak menangis saat ayah meregang nyawa dihadapanku karena terkaman makhluk bermata merah, bertaring tajam yang terus memandangiku. Aku tak merasakan apapun, tak juga berbuat sesuatu._

_Saat bibir itu bergerak. Bibir ayah. Membentuk sebuah kalimat tanpa melodi disana, aku segera tersadar. _

"_Larilah, Sakura."_

_Aku meninggalkan rumah yang telah kutempati sejak lama. Sejak terlahir. Meninggalkan tubuh ayah yang tak lagi bernyawa. Berlari menerobos hutan tanpa alas kaki maupun baju terpaan dingin yang semakin tak terkira rasanya._

_Tangan-tangan pucat milikku bergetar sendirinya. Melemaskan setiap sendi-sendi dalam penopang tubuhku. Sedikit memberikan rasa pening dikepala hingga mendera._

_Aku baru menyadarinya. Semua keanehan-keanehan dalam diriku yang selalu coba ku abaikan terjadi karena diriku yang terlahir dari golongan para kaum penegak darah. Itukah sebabnya Ayah selalu mengurungku saat bulan purnama mencapai titik tertingginya? Itulah kenapa aku tak pernah ingat apa yang terjadi saat bulan bersinar itu menerpa bumi dan hanya mendapati cerah matahari saat kedua kelopakku terbuka?_

_Aku berbeda. Teman-teman disekolah juga memberiku ejekan tentang bagaimana wajahku yang pucat. Rambut merah muda yang tak biasa juga seringnya absenku disekolahan. Aku menjadi pendiam karenanya. Tak memiliki teman dan hidup sesuai keinginanku. Tak sekalipun kudengarkan ejekan yang tak pernah henti dari bibir gadis-gadis pesolek itu. Itu urusan mereka dan aku tak pernah ingin menjadi bagian darinya._

_Aku juga tak pernah melihat wajah ibu. Ayah bilang padaku bahwa ibu meninggal saat melahirkanku. Dan aku tak tahu ia berbicara benar atau sekedar memberikan jawaban kebohongan padaku. Agar aku tak segera menyadari siapa diriku sebenarnya. Apa diriku sebenarnya._

_Hanya ayah yang ku punya saat ini. Tapi setelah malam itu, aku tahu bahwa senyum ayah saat menenangkanku ketika bunyi lolongan anjing terdengar disetiap tidurku, tak mungkin lagi bisa kulihat._

_Aku tak pernah memiliki tujuan hidup. Tapi mulai hari itu, ketika telapak-telapak kakiku telah terluka berdarah tergesek benda tajam, ketika kurasakan perubahan dalam tubuhku tepat dibawah bulan purnama. Aku telah membuat satu tujuan hidup._

_Dan akan aku lakukan._

_._

_._

_._

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Always Narusaku**

**Out of Character here/ Many mistakes/ Story from me.**

**Rate; T**

**Twoshoot**

**Romance, Drama, Vampirefic**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Guardian Vampire**

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bangun." Satu melodi lembut mengalun disela pendengaranku. Tak serta merta membuatku membuka dua kelopakku yang terpejam erat. Merasa enggan karena ketenangan ditempatku sekarang berada. Kurasakan ranjang yang tengah ku tiduri terduduki oleh orang lain.

Dan sapuan lembut dingin diwajahku membuatku membuka mata. Aku hanya diam. Tak mengenali siapa wanita cantik yang tengah mengusap pelu diwajahku dengan sebuah handuk kecil ditangannya. Ia menyunggingkan senyum dengan bibir merahnya yang memukau.

"Sepertinya kamu sudah baikan." Ia meletakkan handuk tersebut pada sebuah baskom yang tersedia dimeja kecil disamping ranjang. Sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya beberapa senti sebelum kemudian kembali menegakkan tubuh memandangiku dengan _dark violet_ miliknya. Sangat cantik.

"Dimana aku?" tenggorokanku terasa tercekat seakan ada yang mengganjal disana. Haus dan serak. Hingga untuk mengucap sebuah kalimat terasa menyakitkan.

Kamar mewah dengan ornamen-ornamen artistik menjadi pelengkap keindahan yang tersaji dikedua mataku. Terasa asing juga hangat melingkupi tubuhku saat hijau milikku menilik kamar itu.

"Kamu berada di rumah kami. Tenanglah, disini aman." Senyum itu membuatku beralih. Aku masih bisa merasakan jemari-jemarinya yang begitu terasa dingin ketika tadi dia mengusap wajahku. Dan tiba-tiba saja membuatku menginginkan kehadiran seorang ibu disisiku.

"Aku akan keluar dulu. Kalau ada sesuatu panggil saja pelayan. Istirhatlah sayang." Bibir merah itu mengecup dahiku sebelum kemudian beranjak melangkah, meninggalkan kembali jejak dingin dikulitku karena sentuhannya.

Aku tak tahu dimana diriku sekarang?

Juga wanita cantik tadi, aku tak mengenalinya.

Tapi.

Aku merasa nyaman.

.

.

.

Berapa lama aku telah meninggali istana ini? Aku tak tahu.

Tubuhku sudah sehat seperti sedia kala. Dan wanita cantik berambut merah darah itu tak lagi ku lihat sosoknya setelah terakhir perjumpaan kami beberapa waktu lalu. Rumah besar ini, aku menyebutnya istana karena memang seperti itulah kelihatannya.

Hanya para pelayan yang setiap hari kudapati tanpa pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan pemilik rumah kecuali wanita cantik itu. Aku sadar, ini bukan tempat biasa. Wanita itu juga. Mereka berbeda dari kaum manusia. Aku bisa merasakannya.

Ini dunia vampire.

Kecuali para pelayan. Aku bisa bertaruh mereka dari golongan manusia. Tapi aku tak mengerti mengapa mereka dipekerjakaan ditempat ini. Terlalu aneh.

"Anda terlihat sangat cantik sekali." Satu set pakaian telah kukenakan. Hampir setiap hari baju-baju mewah-mahal juga makanan-makanan enak disediakan oleh para pelayan untukku. Memanjakanku seperti aku adalah seorang putri istana.

Aku melirik mata malas pada seorang pelayan perempuan yang kukenali bernama Tenten. Ia mungkin beberapa tahun lebih tua daripada umurku. Tapi melihatnya, ia selalu bersemangat setiap hari. Aku tak tahu, apa begitu menyenangkannya kah tinggal dirumah para vampire?

"Apa pemilik istana ini masih belum ada yang pulang?" aku bertanya datar. Duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur besar yang biasa kutempati. Memandangi Tenten yang sibuk memasukkan beberapa lembar pakaian kedalam lemari berplitur tua coklat disalah satu sudut ruang.

Kepalanya terlihat menggeleng. Ia menatapku sembari menutup pintu lemari, berjalan mendekat kearahku. "Tuan dan Nyonya belum kembali. Anak-anaknya juga, tapi mungkin lusa mereka datang." Ia tersenyum lembut lalu beralih memberesi peralatan makan yang baru saja ku gunakan.

"Mereka selalu pergi?" aku masih butuh kejelasan. Keluarga yang tengah kutinggali rumahnya ini nampak sangat misterius.

"Tidak juga. Mereka juga sering berkumpul dirumah." Aku hanya terdiam. Beberapa sinar matahari menerobos dari celah-celah jendela. Menghantarkan terang juga hangat disana.

Aku baru sadar.

Aku kebal terhadap terpaan silau memukau milik Sang siang.

Tak seperti para vampire kebanyakan.

"Anda tahu nona?" kembali, mataku terarah pada Tenten. Menunggu ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Keluarga ini begitu sempurna. Maksudku, Nyonya dan Tuan tak hanya kaya, baik, mereka juga memiliki rupa yang sangat menawan. Anak-anaknya juga. Sangat cantik dan tampan."

Wajah Tenten nampak berseri menceritakannya. Aku tak merasa heran, melihat salah satu dari mereka saja aku sudah menebaknya."Yang berambut merah, apa itu pemilik rumah ini?"

Tenten mengangguk cepat menjawab lontaran pertanyaanku. Aku sedikit menundukkan kepala. Menatapi kakiku yang berbalut sendal rumahan. "Itu Nyonya Kushina, dia sangat baik terhadap kami para pelayan."

Aku menarik nafas pelan, menghembuskan disela kedua bibirku yang terbuka. Aku tengah kalut sebenarnya. Banyak pertanyaan berputar dalam kepalaku tanpa ku tahu jawabannya dapat ku peroleh darimana. Termasuk sampainya aku ditempat ini. Aku tak ingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu, yang aku rasakan hanya tubuhku yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit, perubahan-perubahan yang tak aku ketahui juga gigi-gigiku yang terasa mengilu. Aku tak ingat kejadian setelahnya. Hanya kemudian mendapati wanita cantik itu saat kedua mataku terbuka.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Nona?" Sapuan dibahuku membuatku tersentak. Aku menengadah menatap Tenten yang berdiri berjarak dari tempatku. "Apa ada yang menganggu pikiran anda?" Ia bertanya sopan.

Ku gelengkan kepala pelan. "Sudah berapa lama kamu bekerja disini?" Aku bertanya lirih. Mencoba mengalihkan percakapan.

Ia terlihat berpikir. "Mungkin hampir dua tahun ini." jelasnya.

Sedikit kuayunkan kaki-kakiku yang menggantung. Kembali memandangi lantai marmer berwarna coklat pastel. "Apa kamu tahu?" kalimat itu tanpa sadar menerobos dari bibirku.

"Maksud anda, Nona?" Aku mengangkat kepala pelan. Lalu menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja."

Tenten tersenyum. "Saya permisi dulu, Nona. Masih banyak yang harus saya kerjakan." Ia beranjak sembari membawa beberapa barang ditangannya. Keluar dari kamar megah yang kutinggali.

Aku berdiri, berjalan mendekat kearah jendela. Berdiri disana, memandang keluar.

'Ini terlalu cepat, Ayah.'

.

.

.

Matahari tak lagi mengerjakan tugas sehari-harinya. Kini tergantikan dengan kerlap-kerlip bintang diatas langit sana tanpa ada sang bulan yang menemani. Aku tergugah untuk melangkah keluar dari kamarku. Tenten bilang keluarga pemilik rumah ini akan pulang hari ini. Dan aku ingin menjumpai mereka.

Sebuah tangga panjang dengan ukiran-ukiran antik menjadi penghubung kedua lantai rumah ini. Pintu-pintu tertutup bertebaran disana. Entah berapa banyak sepuluh? Limabelas? Aku tak tahu.

Aku tertarik menuruni tangga. Mendapati sebuah piano klasik besar tersimpan ditengah ruangan dibawah pendar cahaya lampu besar terpasang dilangit-langit rumah. Sebuah karpet bergambar abstrak tergelar apik diatas lantai menjadi alas piano mewah tersebut.

Beberapa lukisan-lukisan besar juga terpajang didinding rumah besar ini. Aku mendekat kearah piano dan duduk disebuah kursi kayu tua disana. Hanya memandangi tuts-tuts tersebut tanpa berniat menyentuhnya, karena aku sendiripun tak bisa memainkan alat musik itu.

"Ayahmu sangat pandai dengan piano..." Suara baritone itu membuatku sigap menoleh. Hijauku menemukan seorang lelaki seumuran ayah berdiri diujung tangga dengan setelan jas formal. Ia meleparkan senyum kearahku sebelum berjalan mendekat.

Rambut pirangnya nampak menawan terbias sinar lampu, kilau birunya benar-benar memukau. Dia tak kalah sempurna dengan wanita berambut merah darah itu. Aku tanpa sadar berdiri lalu bergerak sedikit menjauh.

Laki-laki itu masih tersenyum. "Aku Minato, pemilik rumah ini. "

Dahiku sedikit tertekuk. Bukankah dia tadi membicarakan tentang Ayahku. "Apa anda mengenal Ayah saya?" Aku bertanya pelan. Tak beralih dari pemilik rumah ini.

"Tentu saja. Kami cukup dekat." Ia berdehem pelan. Nampak memperhatikan kearah lain dengan mata birunya. "Aku senang kamu bisa disini. Rasanya keluarga ini semakin lengkap."

"Kalian berdua disini?" Kali ini aku bisa melihat wanita cantik berambut merah itu lagi. Ia nampak sempurna dengan gaun hitam panjang yang melekat tubuhnya. Bau harum langsung tercium saat perempuan cantik itu mendekat kearah kami."Makan malam sudah siap." Violetnya tertuju padaku. "Senang melihatmu lagi sayang." Dan tubuh itu memelukku. Terasa hangat meski kulit itu begitu dingin.

"Maafkan kami harus meninggalkanmu beberapa hari ini.." Ia melepaskan pelukkanya, mengusap lembut wajahku. Menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang menganggu.

Aku menarik senyum tipis, menggelengkan kepala pelan. Keluarga ini terasa tak asing. Sebenarnya siapa mereka? Kenapa begitu baik terhadapku?

"Ya sudah, ayo keruang makan. Semua sudah menunggu disana." Perempuan itu mengandeng tanganku, menuntunku menuju sebuah pintu cukup besar. Sementara suaminya berjalan dibelakang kami.

Pintu itu terbuka dengan sendirinya ketika jarak kami dekat. Beberapa yang duduk dimeja makan nampak menoleh kearah kami. Juga para pelayan yang sibuk berwara-wiri melengkapi meja makan.

"Kenalkan sayang, ini anak-anak Bibi." Aku terdiam tak jauh dari meja makan. Ada enam orang disana. Dua perempuan berambut pirang, satu laki-laki berambut pirang panjang, satu perempuan berambut merah dan dua laki-laki lainnya berambut merah.

Kushina menuntunku mendekat. Menyuruhku duduk disamping gadis pirang berkucir tinggi yang terlihat begitu cantik. Sementara Minato duduk diujung meja dan Kushina duduk disamping pemuda berambut merah dengan sebuah tato didahinya.

Yah, perkataan Tenten benar. Mereka mempunyai rupa yang begitu menawan.

"Hey, aku Ino." Gadis disampingku ini berucap ramah, terkesan riang memandangku. "Ini saudara kembarku, Shion." Lalu jemarinya menepuk bahu gadis berambut sama dengannya yang duduk disebelahnya.

Ia memiliki warna mata seperti Kushina. Tapi ketika bertumpu padaku, bisa kurasakan tatapannya yang tajam seolah tak menerima keberadaanku disini. Entahlah.

"Kami berdua anak terakhir. Aku anak keenam dan Shion anak ketujuh." Jelasnya lagi. Lalu aquamarinenya tertuju pada pemuda berambut pirang yang duduk diseberang mejanya. "Dia Deidara-nii. Anak kedua." Ino menoleh, sedikit membungkukkan tubuh kearahku. "Jangan terlalu dekatnya jika kamu tak mau meledak." Ucapnya setengah berbisik.

Ino terkikik geli tak memperdulikan delikan dari pemuda bernama Deidara itu. Aku masih diam, diujung sana sepasangan suami istri itu hanya memandangi kami dengan senyum. Seakan merasa senang dengan apa yang terjadi dimeja makan ini.

"Yang duduk disamping Deidara-nii itu, Sasori-nii. Anak ketiga. "Aku sedikit melirik pada pemuda berambut merah lembut yang hanya terdiam ditempatnya. Sedikit merasakan aneh karena perpaduan ekspresi tegas dengan wajahnya yang tergolong imut.

"Lalu yang duduk disebelah Kaasan, itu Gaara-nii anak ke empat." Ino masih memperkenalkan satu per satu anggota keluarganya dengan antusias. Aku bisa menebaknya, Gaara dan Sasori adalah dua tipe berkepribadian sama. Pendiam dengan gestur tubuh tegas.

Ino beralih lagi. "Yang duduk disebelah Shion, itu Kyuubi-nee, anak pertama. " Kali ini aku mengangguk pelan, merasa ada yang terlewat. Atau cuma perasaanku saja. Entahlah.

Perempuan bernama Kyuubi itu terlihat lebih dewasa ketimbang yang lainnya. Mungkin karena anak pertama. Cantik seperti Kushina. Mungkin beberapa tahun lebih tua dariku. " Kyuubi neechan itu sangat jahil. Jangan dekat-dekatnya." Ino tertawa renyah tapi setelahnya ia justru mengaduh karena jitakan dikepalanya. Ulah Kyuubi.

"Lihatlah Tousan, Kyuubi-nee menyebalkan sekali." Ino mengadu pada Ayahnya. Membuat suasana ruang makan itu sedikit meramai. Tanpa sadar aku menarik tipis sudut bibirku melihat keakraban dan kelengkapan keluarga ini.

Minato berdehem pelan. "Sudah..sudah jangan diteruskan. " Biru itu memandang kearahku. "Nah Sakura-chan, Ino-chan sudah mengenalkan anggota keluarga kami kan? Sebenarnya masih ada satu lagi yang belum hadir —"

"Ah iya, masih kurang." Ino menyela dengan cukup keras. Lagi-lagi membuat Minato menggelengkan kepala geli dengan tingkah anak perempuannya. " Naruto-nii masih belum ada disini. Dia anak kelima. "Lanjutnya. "Sok sibuk." Dan wajahnya terlihat masam.

Pantas saja, masih tersisa satu kursi kosong tepat diseberang meja milikku.

"Naruto memang sering keluar, tapi jika sudah kembali. Dia akan sangat lama menetap dirumah." Kushina menjelaskan. Sedikit terlihat menghela nafas. " Deidara dan Sasori yang kemarin menemukanmu..."

Satu pertanyaanku terjawab. Pemuda berambut pirang panjang dan merah itu ternyata yang membawaku kemari. Mendadak ruang makan itu hening. Bahkan para pelayanpun sudah tak terlihat. Ino juga diam sembari memainkan wine dalam gelas miliknya.

"Kalian mengenal keluargaku?" aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak bertanya. Aku perlu tahu tentang siapa sebenarnya mereka. Apa tujuan mereka membawaku disini?

Kushina mengulum senyum. "Kita makan dulu sayang. Setelah itu kami akan jelaskan padamu." Aku sedikit menunduk. Berbagai makanan enak tersedia dimeja makan besar itu. Aku mengeryitkan dahi.

"Bukankah kalian tak makan ini?" Aku bukannya bertindak tak sopan. Tapi jika mereka vampire bukankah mereka tak makan makanan seperti ini?

Dentingan sendok beradu dengan piring terdengar cukup keras saat Shion membanting miliknya. "Menurutmu?" Ia bertanya ketus padaku.

"Shion-chan jagalah sikapmu." Minato menegur. Terlihat sedikit marah.

Gadis pirang itu akhirnya memilih diam dengan wajah kesalnya. Melipat tangan didada dengan angkuh. Aku tak tahu kenapa dia membenciku ?

"Kami hanya ingin menyambutmu dengan spesial, Sayang." Minato berujar menjelaskan. Aku diam tak bertanya lagi. Situasi akan semakin buruk jika aku terus bertanya ditempat yang tak seharusnya.

"Baiklah, kita makan." Putus Kepala keluarga itu akhirnya.

.

.

.

"Kami adalah keluarga Namikaze." Aku duduk diam disalah satu sofa yang tersedia diruangan ini. Beberapa rak berisi deret buku rapi tersedia disana. Juga sebuah meja kerja dengan satu kursi mewah terletak ditengah ruangan.

Sepasang suami istri itu berdiri beberapa meter dariku. Terlihat memandang kearahku dengan lembut. "Kami termasuk dari darah tertinggi dalam dunia Vampire." Minato melanjutkan. " Vampire yang kemarin membunuh Ayahmu adalah keturunan dari Uchiha."

"Uchiha?" Entah kenapa tenggorokanku terasa berat saat mengatakannya. Aku tak pernah mendengar istilah keluarga Namikaze maupun Uchiha. Terlalu rumit. Terlalu banyak hal yang membingungkanku.

Kushina berjalan anggun menghampiriku, mengambil ruang kosong di sebelahku dan membelai rambutku lembut. "Kami tahu, kamu masih tak paham dengan semua ini. Tapi kami akan menjelaskan secara singkatnya." Aku terpaku pada violet cantiknya. Mengatupkan bibir rapat mencoba mencerna semua baik-baik.

"Keluarga Namikaze dan Uchiha sebenarnya masih satu keturunan. Ibumu adalah Saara. Dia adalah Kakakku." Aku tersentak tentang kebenaran itu. Yah Ayah memang pernah bercerita bahwa Ibu adalah orang cantik dengan rambut merahnya yang memukau. Tapi aku masih tak menyangka Ibu adalah kakak dari wanita cantik dihadapanku ini.

"Keluarga kami dengan Uchiha sedikit mengalami perpecahan. Itu karena kekerasan hati kakak menolak bersanding dengan salah satu Uchiha dan memilih hidup bersama Ayahmu yang seorang manusia." Kushina masih bercerita. Ada ekspresi sedih disana.

"Ap-apa benar Ibu meninggal karena melahirkanku?" Untuk akal logika vampire sepertinya itu tak mungkin. Mereka makhluk kuat hingga tak mungkin meregang nyawa hanya karena melahirkan.

"Tidak sayang.." Minato yang kali ini menjawab pertanyaanku, otomatis membuat fokusku beralih padanya. "Dia meninggal karena Ayahnya sendiri yang memusnakannya. Pemimpin tertinggi di keluarga Uzumaki merasa malu dengan sikapnya lalu mengambil keputusan itu setelah kamu lahir. Itu hukuman untuknya"

Tanpa sadar kugigit bibir bawahku erat. Mataku mulai terasa pedih. Aku tak tahu begitu berat perjuangan cinta Ayah dan Ibu meski semua berlangsung singkat. Dulu, mungkin aku hidup dengan kebal diri. Tapi baru sekarang aku merasakannya. Rasa sakit ditinggal orang yang begitu aku sayangi.

Belaian lembut itu terasa dipunggungku, tubuhku mulai bergetar berisak. "La-lalu kenapa mereka datang sekarang? Kenapa vampire itu membunuh Ayahku..."

Minato menghela nafas panjang. "Mungkin benteng perlindungan yang Saara berikan untuk kalian memudar. Aku tak tahu apa yang dilakukannya hingga kalian masih bisa bertahan selama ini. Sebelum kejadian kemarin datang..." Birunya terlihat menerawang. "Bahkan kamipun sulit melacak keberadaan kalian."

"Uchiha, mereka menginginkanmu karena kamu memilik darah spesial yang hanya turun dalam beberapa ratus tahun. Jika mereka bisa mendapatkan darahmu, mereka tak akan ada tandingannya. " Nada kegetiran terdengar dipendengaranku. "Terlalu rakus akan kekuatan dan kekuasaan."

Aku sedikit menunduk, membiarkan helai miliku menjuntai menutupi sebagian wajahku. Tangan-tanganku mulai bergetar dengar sendirinya. Mereka menginginkan aku?

Bisa kurasakan remasan lembut dibahuku. "Tenang sayang, kami tak akan membiarkan itu sampai terjadi. Kami akan melindungimu..."

Suara merdu dari Kushina tak sepenuhnya membuatku tenang. Aku bukannya takut mereka akan membunuhku. Aku hanya tak ingin, mereka semua harus berkorban untuk diriku yang bukan siapa-siapa. Cukup Ayah dan ibu yang pergi meninggalkanku.

"Tenanglah..semua pasti baik-baik saja, Sayang."

Yah aku ingin percaya semua baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Jemari-jemariku bergerak liar menjelajah buku-buku rapi yang tersimpan dalam rak cukup besar. Meneliti setiap judulnya, jika mungkin saja ada yang menarik perhatianku. Cukup bosan tinggal dirumah besar ini.

Keluarga Namikaze lagi-lagi pergi entah kemana. Meninggalkanku disini bersama para pelayan. Kupikir mereka tengah sibuk karena masalahku dengan keluarga Uchiha itu.

Satu buku menarik perhatianku.

_About Vampire_

Sebuah buku tebal seperti halnya kamus dengan cover hitam pekat dan tulisan berwarna merah. Aku membuka perlahan dan membacanya.

Saat tadi berniat berjalan dilantai dua, kudapati pintu ruangan ini tengah terbuka. Merasa penasaran, aku menilik kedalam dan mendapati ternyata sebuah ruangan perpustakaan dengan banyaknya buku tersimpan. Aku senang membaca dan ku pikir ini akan mengurangi kebosananku.

Aku hendak beralih untuk duduk disalah satu sofa, tapi niatku terhenti mencium harum tak biasa dihidungku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Suara baritone berat. Juga dingin menerkam indera pendengaranku, memaksakan tubuhku reflek berbalik bahkan sebelum otakku memberi perintah.

Kudapati seorang asing disana dengan surai pirang begitu menawan seperti milik Minato, tapi ia berbeda, selain karena ada sebuah bekas memanjang dikedua sisi pipinya juga karena biru itu yang terlihat berkilat mengarah padaku. Makhluk dengan rupa yang sempurna.

Bahkan harum tubuhnya berbeda dari anggota-anggota keluarganya yang lain.

Pemuda itu...

... siapa dia?

Dan kenapa, birunya terlihat berpendar benci kearahku?

**-To Be Continue-**

**-Terimakasih-**

Ini Twoshoot pertamaku, sebenarnya oneshoot. Tp drpada nanti kepanjangan aku pecah jdi dua. Vampire fic lagi, entah kenapa baru suka menulis berbau vampire. Keren aja kyknya.

Sama aku jg akan publish MC baruku menggantikan HUB yg dah tmat. Dan yang kemarin jika ada yg minta tentang chara Saku yg agresif dan Naru yg unyu2 pasrah(?) mungkin akan terkabul di fic 'Unconditional boyfriend' karena MC kali ini bergenre rom-com. Jadi bnykan happy nya. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Aku mengingat. Sebelum kejadian ini merubah hidupku. Aku pernah bermimpi. Disana, banyak tangan-tangan pucat tanpa tahu milik siapa datang merayap ke arahku. Bergerak cepat di atas lantai dingin dengan lumuran darah tak terkira. Ruangan yang entah dimana aku terkurung semakin melebar -memanjang setiap kali aku menderapkan kaki-kaki ku cepat. Berlari, berusaha menghindari tangan-tangan mengerikan dibelakang. Tak ada apapun disana, tenggorokanku terasa tercekik untuk mengelurkan kata permintaan tolong. Semua putih dan hanya bisa kupandangi ngeri ketika tangan -tangan itu semakin dekat. Aku tak bisa menjerit, tak bisa lagi menggerakkan diri untuk mengambil langkah.

Hanya kaku...

Ketika suara Ayah terdengar. Kedua kelopakku terbuka. Nafas terengah dan pelu membanjir wajahku. Ayah duduk ditepian ranjangku. Mencoba menenangkanku. Aku tak mendapat firasat apapun. Kuanggap semua hanya sekedar mimpi-mimpi biasa yang selama ini terjadi padaku. Namun semua berbeda setelahnya...

Aku Haruno Sakura.

_The half of vampire._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Pairing of course Narusaku**_

_**Warning; Out of Character, Many mistakes here, absurd story, story from me**_

_**Minim Romance, a little bit action, drama**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Guardian Vampire chapter 2**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"_

Aku merasakan tubuhku bergetar dibawah pandangan mata indah disana. Buku berada dalam tanganku telah terhempas jatuh di atas lantai tanpa aku sadari. Darah dalam nadiku bergerak cepat. Mengirim implus-implus asing memenuhi setiap indera ku.

Aku kaku. Lidah begitu kelu untuk bergerak memberi sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaan orang asing disana. Tanganku perlahan mengepal dan aku mendesah dalam hati saat tiba-tiba sosok tegap disana berbalik dan bergerak cepat dalam satu kedipan mata, meninggalkanku dalam ketidak berdayaan.

Kepalaku masih memutar potret wajah itu. Begitu tegas, berani dan ambisius. Sosok kuat, tanpa kelemahan serta...penuh dendam.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku. Aku merasakan tertarik pada seorang yang baru pertama kali melintas di kedua mataku. Aku ingin tahu siapa dia.

.

.

.

"Naruto?" Bibirku bergumam pelan seiring dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh Tenten. Wanita itu mengangguk dalam pekerjaannya. Merapikan beberapa vas-vas kuno diatas meja panjang berplitur coklat tua. Penuh ukiran dan hal artistik lain.

Aku menggeser sedikit tubuhku untuk sekedar meluruskan kaki-kakiku yang mulai terasa pegal. Aku baru saja bertanya pada Tenten tentang siapa sosok yang ku temui tadi diruang perpustakaan. Dan Tenten menjelaskan jika mungkin dia adalah Namikaze Naruto. Putra keluarga Namikaze yang jarang berada dirumah.

Aku teringat perkataan Ino. Ia bilang setiap kali kakaknya berada dirumah, pemuda pirang itu akan menetap lama sebelum kemudian kembali pergi lagi. Irisku melirik kearah Tenten, sedikit ragu untuk kembali bertanya. Wanita itu telah selesai dengan vas-vas disana dan sekarang sibuk mengganti Horden jendela yang besar.

"Apa kau tahu..." Tenten menoleh, menatap kearahku ketika bibirku terbuka berucap. Tanganya terangkat tinggi mencoba mengaitkan horden baru berwarna biru lembut. Kudengar ia sedikit bergumam menyahutiku sebelum kembali menuntaskan pekerjaannya. "...kenapa Naruto jarang berada dirumah. Alasannya?"

Tenten turun dari kursi, menaruh horden lama dalam keranjang yang dibawanya dan mendekat kearahku. Wajahnya terlihat tengah memikirkan sebuah jawaban yang tepat untukku. "Aku kurang yakin nona, yang ku tahu Tuan muda Naruto tengah mencari seseorang..."

"Seseorang?" Kusadari suaraku meninggi. Berdehem pelan setelahnya, kuusahakan suaraku kembali normal. Tenten masih menunggu. "...maksudmu?" Pandanganku sesaat teralihkan pada kaki-kakiku yang kembali terasa sedikit nyeri.

Tenten menggeleng pelan. "Hanya sekedar itu yang ku tahu. Aku juga tak pernah bersinggungan dengan Tuan muda Naruto. Selain karena ia jarang dirumah, ia juga sedikit punya sifat tak seramah saudaranya yang lain. Sedikit mirip Nona Shion." Jelasnya dengan nada sedikit berbisik.

Aku menghela nafas, kepalaku terangguk pelan. Mengerti. "Begitu.." Gumamku. Tenten menarik seulas senyum dan memutar langkahnya. Beranjak keluar dari kamar yang beberapa hari ini menjadi tempatku beristirahat.

Kedua kakiku kini tertekuk. Aku menumpukan dagu disana. Merenung.

.

.

.

Sedikit terkejut ketika aku baru saja menyelesaikan mandi dan beranjak keluar dari kamar, mendapati keluarga Namikaze tengah berkumpul dilantai dasar. Lengkap. Ino melambai-lambaikan tangan kearahku yang masih mematung diujung tangga atas, menyuruhku untuk turun ke bawah dan bergabung.

Dengan gerakan kikuk, aku melangkah menuruni tangga menuju para anggota keluarga vampire disana. Ino menarik tanganku dan mengajak ku duduk disalah kursi saat aku mencapai ujung tangga. Kushina dan Minato tersenyum kearah ku sejenak sebelum kembali terlibat pembicaraan serius. Mataku kemudian bergerak melirik kearah letak piano. Disana, Shion dan Gaara terlihat asik memainkan sebuah instrument lagu. Aku tak tahu, tapi terasa sangat nyaman untuk didengarkan. Lembut dan penuh perasaan. Aku tak paham akan musik. Tapi aku menyukainya.

Disudut lain, kudapati Deidara dan Kyuubi juga tengah melakukan pembicaraan. Aku kurang yakin. Tapi dari wajah-wajah rupawan mereka, sepertinya bukan hal serius karena sesekali mereka tertawa dan saling melemparkan senyum.

Ino menepuk pundakku ketika gerak mataku hendak kembali beralih. Aku menoleh kearahnya dan ia tersenyum cantik. "Kau sudah bertemu dengan Naruto-nii, tadi malam dia telah kembali..." Jemari lentik Ino terambang menunjuk seseorang, ketika aku mengikuti, pandanganku bertumpu pada seorang pemuda pirang yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasori. Kedua tangannya bersidekap, dan kelopak matanya tertutup, bersandar nyaman pada punggung sofa. Tepat sekali. Lelaki itu memang Naruto.

"Dia gagal lagi sepertinya..." Ino melanjutkan lalu dengan cepat membungkam mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan. Ia meringis pelan setelahnya.

"Aku mendengarmu Ino.." Suara berat itu membuatku beralih kembali pada sosok disana. Naruto telah menegakkan tubuh, memandang tajam-lurus kearah kami berdua sekarang. Meski kedua mataku tak bersinggungan langsung dengan mata birunya, tapi entah mengapa itu membuatku gusar dengan sendirinya. Perasaan ini...

...aku tak mengerti.

Ino tertawa pelan. Terdengar begitu renyah. "Tapi memang benarkan Naruto-nii..." Katanya dengan nada tak bersalah. Gadis pirang berkucir itu kembali menatapku. Ia sedikit mendekatkan wajah dan berbisik di dekat telingaku. "...Naru-nii punya kemampuan semacam bisa mendengar dari jauh. Seperti anjing, kau tahu lah...tapi dia lebih cocok disebut rubah." Dan Ino kembali terkikik sembari menarik wajahnya.

Aku mengeryit dan mendengar suara geraman dari tempat Naruto duduk. Kemampuan? Benarkah?

Aku melirik lagi kearah Naruto dan Ia terlihat berbicara dengan Kyuubi. Entah apa itu.

Apa semua vampire ini mempunyai kemampuan spesial? Dan aku...apa aku juga memiliki juga?

"Kalian semua punya kemampuan itu?" Aku bertanya datar pada Ino. Gadis itu terlihat berpikir sejenak, dan kemudian mengangkat bahunya.

"Sepertinya tidak. Ada beberapa yang punya kemampuan spesial. Seperti Naruto-nii, Sasori-nii dan Kyuubi-nee..." Ino terlihat menatap kearah lain sebelum kembali memandang kearahku. "...kalau aku dan Shion mungkin karena kami kembar, kami terasa sangat dekat seperti satu tubuh dan sangat terikat. Untuk Gaara-nii atau Deidara-nii...mereka punya kemampuan juga tapi hanya keluar dalam kondisi tertentu." Tambahnya.

Sejenak aku hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata. Ternyata para kaum penghisap darah juga memiliki kemampuan hebat seperti itu. Tak hanya hidup mereka yang abadi, tapi mereka tertunjang pula dengan keahlian yang sangat menarik. Benar-benar hidup sempurna.

"Tidak akan..." Aku dan Ino menoleh serempak. Suara dentingan piano dari Gaara dan Shion pun tak terdengar kembali setelah mendengar suara cukup keras baru saja. Semua mata tertuju pada sosok Naruto yang kini tengah berdiri, wajahnya terlihat menggelap karena marah. Dan mata biru indahnya kini memerah berganti warna dengan pancaran menakutkan. Aku merasakan tangan Ino memeluk bahuku cukup erat.

"Tapi Naruto, pencairanmu tak menghasilkan apapun. Beratus tahun kau habiskan untuk sesuatu yang tak berarti. Saat ini menunggu yang hanya bisa kau lakukan..." Minato, dengan nada berwibawanya berbicara tenang pada Naruto. Aku tak paham apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan kali ini. Dan itu semakin menambah pertanyaan yang berputar dalam kepalaku. Ada apa dengan mereka?

"Aku pastikan akan menemukan _Guardian _ku. Bahkan jika harus nyawa yang kuberikan aku akan lakukan.."Suara Naruto lebih terdengar seperti geraman. Semua terdiam. Kyuubi beranjak berdiri dan menepuk pundak Naruto pelan. Dari gerak bibirnya, aku menangkap Kyuubi tengah meminta Naruto untuk bersikap tenang.

Mata biru itu telah kembali meski masih dengan sorot tak bersahabat. Ia kembali duduk di tempatnya, menundukkan kepala kemudian. "Maafkan kami atas ketidaknyamaan baru saja, Sakura sayang..."Aku melirik kearah Minato yang baru saja berucap ramah kepadaku. Aku menarik senyum maklum. "...kau baru saja melihat keluarga lengkap kami. Tapi harus tersuguhkan pemandangan tak menyenangkan seperti ini.."

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak masalah." Kataku datar. Dan sesaat ketika aku melirik kearah Naruto, pemuda itu juga tengah menatap lurus kearahku. Dan detik itu juga, jantungku terasa tak nyaman. Begitu sesak dan susah untuk mengambil nafas. Ia tak berpaling, terus seperti itu memandangku. Dan semakin sesak jika ku paksakan membalas tatapannya.

Aku memalingkan diri, wajahku sedikit berkeringat dan jantungku tak lagi sesesak tadi. Apa ini?

Perasaan sakit apa ini?

Ino melepaskan tangannya dari bahuku. "Kami baru kembali dari kerajaan vampire. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu diurus dan juga masalahmu Sakura-chan..." Ino bercerita, wajahnya nampak bersimpatik. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Sementara pikiranku masih sibuk berkelana. Terlebih kejadian yang baru saja aku alami.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Pemuda itu membuatku seperti terbakar hanya karena tatapan dari mata indahnya. Aku tak mengerti. Dia...

...sebenarnya siapa dia?

"Sakura..." Sedikit tersentak saat ku rasakan Ino memanggil dengan sebuah tepukan dibahuku, pelan. "...kau baik-baik saja. Kau terlihat gusar." Aku mengggeleng pelan. Mencoba menarik segaris senyum tipis.

"Pihak kerajaan menyerahkan semua tanggung jawab keselamatanmu pada kami sayang..." Aku mengangkat kepala lebih tinggi menatap Kushina disana yang tengah tersenyum kearahku. "Mereka tak akan kami biarkan menyentuhmu..." Kadang aku berpikir. Haruskah mereka melakukan semua hal ini hanya untuk keturunan tak murni sepertiku? Aku bukan apa-apa untuk mereka dan mereka begitu ingin melindungiku. Setidaknya aku juga tak tahu apa yang harus ku beri, apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membalas semua kebaikan mereka.

"Terimakasih ak-..."

"Ibu, panggil aku Ibu seperti anak-anakku yang lain..."Aku terperangah dalam diamku. Ibu? Aku bahkan tak pernah membayangkan kata itu akan keluar dari mulutku. Terlalu berharga. "...kau juga anak kami sayang. Aku tak ingin kau merasa sendiri." Kedua irisku memerih, berkaca, mengabur dan satu tetes mendobrak kendaliku. Aku kaku, dan semakin banyak airmata yang jatuh bersusulan. Aku tak pernah merasa hangat seperti ini. Diterima dan tak memandang lain kearahku.

Kushina sedikit tergesa beranjak menuju kearahku, mengambur dan memelukku erat. "Jangan menangis sayang..." Ia berbisik lembut. Aku tak bisa, airmata ini jatuh begitu saja. Mereka tak mendengarkan perintah dari otakku yang meminta untuk tak terus terisak. Aku tahu, aku menjadi pusat perhatian keluarga vampire ini. Dan aku tak peduli.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja..." Aku mengangguk dalam pelukan Kushina. Tidak. Aku bisa memanggilnya ibu sekarang. Dan aku, aku akan merasakan bagaimana memiliki seorang ibu disisiku. Aku tak akan lagi merasakan sepi dan sendiri.

Setidaknya seperti itu untuk sekarang.

.

.

.

"Kau tahu semacam _soulmate_..." Aku menoleh dan kulihat mata biru jernih milik Ino tengah menatap lurus kedepan, melewati kaca jendela besar dihadapan kami. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram horden berwarna pastel, dan sebelah lagi terkepal. "...kami para vampire memiliki itu. Tak bisa memilih dan harus terima." Ada sedikit nada ganjal dalam suara gadis pirang ini.

Aku menelan ludah, berusaha membasahi tenggorokanku yang terasa mengering. Ku sapukan pandangan, sama seperti yang tengah dilakukan Ino. "Apa itu pasti?" Aku bisa merasakan Ino menoleh kearahku, namun masih tetap dalam posisi seperti itu dan aku melanjutkan. "Kalian para vampire telah ditakdirkan memiliki pasangan abadi. Apa itu berlaku bagi kalian semua? Bagaimana dengan kisah Ayah dan Ibuku? Apa itu termasuk?" Saat aku menoleh dan membalas tatapan Ino. Ada riak dalam iris bening disana, sebelum kemudian gadis itu mengalihkan wajah.

Ino tak terlihat seperti biasanya. Ada gambaran cemas dan kekalutan dalam ekspresinya. "Aku tak tahu, Sakura. Aku sudah mengetahui mengenai takdir ini dari beratus tahun lalu. Namun beberapa tahun ini, aku baru benar-benar mengerti.." Genggaman tangan Ino pada Gorden disana menguat. Seolah juga tengah menguatkan diri. "...aku tak tahu harus menyebut ini hadiah atau kutukan." Ia menoleh kearahku. "...aku seperti bisa merasakan bagaimana perasaan ibumu waktu jatuh cinta dengan ayahmu.."

Aku mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Tak paham maksud pernyataan Ino. Bahkan aku tak mengira berbincangan ringan kami berdua beberapa menit lalu kini berubah serius seperti ini. "Apa maksudmu Ino?"

Ia menghela nafas. "Terkadang aku menyesal. Tapi tak menampik adanya rasa senang. Aku berusaha kuat, tapi satu titik aku terlalu lemah. Mencintai dia sangat melelahkah..." Lagi-lagi ia mendesah panjang. "...Mencintai dia yang seorang Uchiha."

Langkah kakiku bergerak mundur secara teratur tanpa ku perintah. Aku membungkam mulutku dengan kedua tangan tak percaya. Ino jatuh cinta dengan salah satu Uchiha? Bukankah Uchiha adalah keluarga yang selama ini menginginkanku?

"Sakura...Sakura dengarkan aku dulu..." Ino mendekat dan menggapai dua bahuku dengan dua tangan bekunya. Semilir tiupan angin bergerak menyapu permukaan kulit kami melewati celah jendela. "...aku juga tak pernah menginginkan hal ini. Semua tiba-tiba saja terjadi dan aku tak kuasa menolak. Kadang aku merasa iri pada Shion ataupun yang lain. Namun tak ada gunanya aku meratapi itu. Ayah dan Ibu mengusahakan terbaik untukku, mereka paham, tapi tak bisa bertindak lebih jauh mengingat siapa itu Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke."

Tanganku bergerak, dan aku merengkuh Ino dalam pelukan. Aku tak pintar menghibur, namun aku merasa prihatin dengannya. Aku tak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya, merasakan bagaimana suka dan duka menginginkan seseorang dan memuja seseorang. Tapi aku seolah bisa menerka bagaimana kekalutan yang gadis itu tengah rasakan. Bagaimana dengan apik ia menyembunyikan semua beban dalam ekspresi riangnya setiap hari.

"Tapi aku percaya Sasuke tak sama dengan keluarganya yang lain. Ia tak seperti Ayah maupun Kakeknya. Dan kami telah berjanji suatu saat akan pergi jauh dari sini." Aku menepuk pundaknya pelan berusaha memberi semangat. Aku juga percaya Ino pasti bisa melewati ini semua. Ia gadis yang kuat.

"Kau pasti bisa melaluinya.." Bisikku.

"Terimakasih, Sakura.."

.

.

.

Aku diam, memikirkan beberapa hal yang belakangan ini semakin mencercaku. Cerita Ino mengenai belahan jiwa para vampire membuatku selalu terjaga hampir setiap dalam. Dan ketika aku bisa terlelap, bayang dirinya tiba-tiba melintas. Lelaki itu...Naruto.

Aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa sampai membawa sosoknya kedalam mimpiku. Ada banyak hal yang membuatku berpikir, apa aku juga akan sama seperti mereka mengenai takdir akan pasangan abadi. Aku sendiripun masih tak mengetahui apa umurkku akan sama seperti mereka. Kekal dan selalu hidup.

Sedikit tersentak ketika kusadari telah sampai didepan pintu menuju balkon sisi timur. Ada celah dalam pintu yang sedikit terbuka itu, dan sepintas, aku menangkap siluet bayangan dibalkon sana. Kakiku bergerak sedikit mendekat, mencoba mencari tahu. Kibaran helai pirang panjang serta rambut merah bata membuatku kaku.

Mereka.

Shion dan Gaara.

Keduanya terlihat begitu akrab dan sangat mesra. Ketika ku lihat gadis itu tertawa bahagia hingga memperlihatkan gigi-gigi rapinya, kesan sosok judes dan dingin yang selama ini ku berikan pada Shion nampak lenyap. Aku seperti melihat adanya diri Ino dalam tubuh Shion.

Mereka berdua nampak tengah berbincang sesuatu. Aku tak tahu, bahkan hanya kaku saat ku lihat dua tangan Shion bergerak memeluk leher Gaara dan bersikap manja. Gaara pun tak terlihat datar seperti biasanya, pemuda itu mencium kening Shion ketika gadis itu terlihat merajuk kini.

Dua mataku mengerjap. Detik kemudian merasa panik, sedikit kaget ketika melihat wajah mereka berdua saling mendekat semakin mempersempit jarak . Tunggu dulu, tidak mungkin. Aku hampir meloloskan sebuah teriakan ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan membungkam mulutku dari belakang, meredam jerit yang akan ku lakukan. Tubuhku ditarik, dipaksa menjauh dari sana memasuki sebuah ruang lain.

Aku hendak berbalik untuk memberikan sebuah makian ketika mulutku terbebas dari bungkaman, namun niatku gagal ketika kurasakan tubuhku justru dipeluk cukup erat dari belakang. "Apa hanya melihat orang berciuman kau akan menjerit?" Suaranya begitu dalam dan sangat aku kenal. Mataku melebar dengan sendirinya. Tubuhku membeku saat itu juga ketika ia berbisik pelan. Menerpa kulit leher ku.

_Naruto._

Aku tak pernah lupa bagaimana suara lelaki itu. Tapi...

"Ak-aku.." Setiap kata yang ingin aku ucapan kan terasa terganjal di tenggorokan. "...Shion dan Gaara- "

"Mereka sepasang kekasih.." Ia memotong cepat seolah mengerti isi pikiranku. Tubuhku merinding sempurna. Sepasang kekasih? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah mereka adalah saudara. Kurasakan ia mendengus di belakang leher ku. Punggungku menyentuh dadanya yang bidang. Keras dan datar seperti papan kayu. Dan dingin seperti balokan es.

"Ta-tapi mereka, bukan kah saudara...?" Aku merutuki kegagapan yang tiba-tiba melanda. Aku tak bisa dengan lancar berbicara, ujung lidah terasa kelu dan kebas. Aroma tubuhnya yang menguar juga memenuhi indera penciumanku. Segar, maskulin, tapi tak meninggalkan kesan manis.

"Itu hal wajar..."Tangannya yang kokoh dan besar melingkar didepan leherku. Terasa seperti ular yang tengah melilit mangsanya. "...tak ada yang tak mungkin dalam dunia vampire.." Aku menahan nafas ketika mendengar suaranya jatuh semakin dalam dan serak dengan intonasi-intonasi berbahaya. "...itu termasuk dengan kematianmu." Tubuhku menegang. Dan kemudian jatuh tersungkur saat aku tak lagi mendapat topangan bertahan. Naruto lenyap meninggalkanku seorang diri yang kini terpaku dalam hening di ruangan gelap itu.

Apa maksudnya?

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini aku benar-benar kalut. Semenjak pertemuanku dengan Naruto tempo hari aku semakin sering tak fokus akan sesuatu. Banyak hal yang menganggu pikiranku hingga tak jarang sampai terbawa mimpi dan mengusik. Dan lagi hubungan Gaara dan Shion yang menurutku terlalu aneh.

Pernah suatu kali aku ingin bertanya kepada Ino, namun aku urung karena tak ingin membebani masalah gadis baik itu. Aku juga tak pernah lagi melihat sosok Naruto meski aku yakin ia masih berada dirumah besar ini. Hanya sering aku habiskan waktu di ruang bawah bersama Ibu dan Ayah angkatku atau sekedar keluar di taman belakang rumah yang tak aku sangka memiliki kebun bunga yang sangat cantik juga sebuah labirin mini terbuat dari tumbuhan hidup.

Satu buku tebal dengan cover berwarna coklat tua, sedikit kumal tapi masih terawat dengan baik tengah tergeletak diatas meja tepat di depanku. Satu hal lagi yang aku sering lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Mempelajari kehidupan para vampire.

Buku tua itu menguarkan bau khas ketika aku membuka halaman pertama. Tercium seperti pelepah kayu mahoni serta kayu manis. Cetakan disana begitu rapi, menggunakan pola tulisan jenis klasik dengan beberapa tambahan sedikit hiasan di sudut halaman.

Kudengar beberapa hari lalu terjadi penyerangan didaerah utara. Ayah dan Ibu tak memberikan detailnya kepadaku. Aku tahu, ada yang tengah mereka sembunyikan. Beberapa pelayan juga sempat bercerita jika keadaan tak lagi begitu aman. Banyak terjadi kasus orang yang hilang maupun pembunuhan vampire oleh bangsanya sendiri.

Jemari-jemari tanganku berhenti menjelajah. Ada defenisi pasangan abadi disana yang membuatku tertarik. Jari telunjukku menelusuri dan dengan gerakan cermat aku memahami isi disana. Dijelaskan, setiap kehidupan para vampire telah memiliki garis hidup pasangan abadi yang tak bisa dihindari maupun ditolak. Waktu akan datang pada sendirinya sesuai garis takdir untuk masing-masing vampire. Hampir sama dengan manusia.

_Jodoh._

Itukah sebabnya Shion dan Gaara tak bisa menolak meskipun mereka saudara?

Aku terperanjat saat membaca salah satu bab, ada keterangan mengatakan jika seorang vampire jatuh cinta pada manusia, dalam dunia vampire mereka menyebut itu sebuah kutukan karena dalam garis takdir mereka tak ada penyatuan antara vampire dan manusia dalam ikatan hati. Berarti selama ini, hubungan Ayah dan Ibu kandungku sebuah kutukan karena mereka melanggar kodrat?

Ada keterangan lain disana yang menarik perhatianku. Mengenai kerumitan hubungan sebuah _pureblood_ dan darah turunan. Banyak sekali penjabaranya yang membuatku justru semakin kebingungan._ Pureblood_? Turunan? Apa maksud dari itu? Bukankah hal itu sama saja? Mereka sama-sama vampire.

Aku alihkan halaman lain mencoba mencari penjelasan pasti mengenai_ pureblood_ dan darah turunan. Namun dalam buku tersebut tak ada penjelasan lebih. Hanya mengatakan jika hubungan vampire _pureblood_ dengan darah turunan bukanlah hal mudah pada awalnya. Akan terjadi suatu pergolakan batin maupun fisik untuk mencapai titik kesempurnaan dalam hubungan tersebut. Baik dari pihak pureblood maupun turunan. Namun jika hal tersebut tak bisa di lalui maupun hindari maka salah satu dari pasangan abadi akan musnah dengan sendirinya.

Terlalu kejam, mungkin.

Namun penjelasan lain mengatakan jika hubungan _pureblood_ telahlah sangat jarang terjadi karena vampire _pureblood_ adalah vampire terpilih yang sangat langka. Menjadi vampire _pureblood_ adalah anugerah dan juga sebuah kutukan. Memang apa itu vampire pureblood? Vampire berdarah murni? Atau raja vampire?

Aku bertopang dagu setelah menutup kembali buku tersebut. Kepalaku sedikit berdenyut. Bahkan bangsa vampire memiliki klasifikasi sendiri.

Lalu bagaimana denganku?

Aku masih tak mengalami perubahan berarti pada tubuhku, aku masih merasa menjadi manusia seperti biasanya. Hanya terkadang ada rasa terbakar ditenggorokanku saat aku mulai kelelahan. Tapi aku masih mampu untuk mengatasinya. Namun sampai detik ini, aku belum berani untuk mencicipi darah. Jijik, mungkin.

_Pureblood_ dan Turunan.

Dua kata itu masih sibuk mengitari kepalaku. Mungkin aku bisa menanyakannya nanti pada Ayah atau ibu.

Kepalaku tertoleh kearah pintu yang sedikit terbuka ketika mendengar suara dentingan nada piano dalam tempo cepat namun terasa lembut. Aku perlahan bergerak dari posisiku dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan perpustakaan pribadi. Suara itu makin terdengar, aku turun menapaki tangga satu persatu dengan hati-hati. Masih ada beberapa anak tangga yang harus aku lewati untuk mencapai lantai dasar, namun kaki-kakiku telah berhenti berpijak saat dua mataku menemukan seorang yang tengah duduk didepan piano disana.

"Naruto.." Tanpa sadar nama itu menerobos dari sela bibir ku yang masih sedikit terkatup. Permainan piano itu berhenti, aku terlonjak saat kepala dengan surai pirang itu tertoleh kearah sosok ku yang masih berdiri di pertengahan tangga. Tak sampai detik, aku memalingkan wajah. Memoriku masih mengingat jelas jika sampai mata kami saling bersinggungan, rasa sesak itu akan memenuhi dadaku. Aku tak bisa menatap matanya.

Tak bergerak beberapa lama, aku memutuskan untuk turun dari sana, sempat meragu namun akhirnya berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto yang kini kembali memainkan piano tersebut, membawakan lagu lembut dengan tempo berbeda dari sebelumnya. Aku duduk di sebelahnya, dan ia masih tak bereaksi terhadap kehadiranku sampai pada suatu titik suaranya menganggetkanku.

"Kau bisa memainkanya..?" Tak seperti biasanya, Naruto terdengar ramah. Dan entah kenapa membuatku merasa berdebar. Mendesirkan darah dalam nadi cepat tanpa henti. Mengirimkan rasa -rasa asing yang tak aku pahami. Lambat namun pasti kepalaku menggeleng pelan. Ada tawa halus yang kudengar dari bibirnya yang terbuka, setengah matanya sedikit menyempit.

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini?" Tak sepenuhnya aku tersadar saat pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibirku dengan begitu lancar, tak seperti hari-hari biasanya saat bersinggungan dengan Naruto. Kami tak pernah saling berbicara tenang seperti saat ini. Bahkan sama sekali tak pernah melintas dalam kepalaku bahwa aku bisa duduk-berbincang dengan seorang Namikaze Naruto. Seakan kami berdua adalah teman.

Tawanya mereda, aku tergugu menatap tuts-tuts disana tanpa berusaha menoleh ke arahnya, meski aku menyadari jika pemuda itu tengah menoleh kearahku. "Apa yang kau maksudkan?" Reflek, aku cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala ketika ia balik memberiku sebuah pertanyaan.

Satu tarikan nafas aku ambil, derap-derap kerja jantungku masih keras. Membuatku merasa takut dan was-was bagaimana jika Naruto sampai mendengarnya. Dia vampire dan juga memiliki pendengaran diatas rata-rata. "Maksudku, kau seperti dua kepribadian ganda. Kadang kau terlihat sangat jahat. Dan detik berikutnya kau terlihat seperti malaikat. " Jelasku, sengaja memberikan jeda sejenak. "...aku masih ingat dengan tatapan bencimu padaku sewaktu pertama kali kita bertemu diruang perpustakaan.."

Ia mendengus pelan, dan jemari-jemari pucatnya menekan asal tuts piano disana tak benar-benar memainkan. Hanya dentingan nada merambati kami berdua selama beberapa waktu. Aku terkesiap ketika satu tanganku teraih olehnya. Tak cukup erat ia genggam namun membuatku merasa bisa membeku kapan saja hanya karena bersentuhan dengan kulit miliknya.

"Aku membencimu karena marah padamu..." Aku berusaha keras untuk tak melonjak kaget maupun terkejut mendengarkan jawaban darinya. Aku masih diam dalam posisi dengan tangan kami yang belum saling terlepas. "...aku tak bisa merasakan auramu atau aroma tubuhmu. Aku tak pernah mengalami hal ini, entah manusia maupun sesama vampire aku pasti dengan muda mencium bau khas mereka. Aku pikir kau bukan seorang yang baik sebab itu, aku merasa tak suka Ayah dan Ibu membawamu."

"Benarkah?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. Namun aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak bertanya. Aku menilik sisi sebelah wajahnya, sedikit mengeryitkan alis kala mendapati ada goresan tipis disana. Selama ini aku tak menyadari karena memang tak terlihat jelas, namun dari jarak dekat seperti ini, goresan itu terlihat dikedua mataku.

"Tentu saja. Saat aku tanya pada Ayah dan Ibu, mereka menjelaskan padaku asal-usulmu. Aku tak menyangka hidupmu seperti ini. Aku berpikir, mungkin karena darah campuran milikmu hingga membuatku tak bisa menangkap aroma dari tubuh maupun darah mu..." Jelasnya.

Aku melirik kearah tangan kami yang saling bertaut, aku bahkan tak sadar terbiasa akan dinginnya kulit milik Naruto. "Lalu, apa maksudmu mengatakan, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin dalam dunia kalian termasuk kematianku? Aku tak mengerti..." Dulu aku gadis kuat, semua perlahan terasa berubah semenjak fakta-fakta terungkap menjebak diriku. Aku merasa kian melemah dan mudah sekali berkubang pada kesedihan hanya karena masalah kecil. Aku tak pernah suka akan diriku yang sekarang, yang seakan semuanya harus tergantung pada orang lain. Aku juga masih ingin berdiri sendiri menggunakan dua kakiku.

"Kau akan tahu nanti..." Sesaat hanya terasa seperti sekelebat angin berlalu ketika Naruto melesak tiba-tiba dari sana. Meninggalkan kekosongan yang lagi-lagi aku rasakan. Tanganku terkulai diatas piano setelah Naruto melepaskan. Terasa dingin dan perlahan kembali menghangat.

Aku menoleh pada ruang kosong disebelahku yang sempat ia tempati tadi. Aku bahkan masih bisa mengendus aroma miliknya. Naruto selalu seperti itu, ada sisi lain yang tak bisa aku jamah lebih dalam. Ia terlalu misterius dengan semua kerahasiannya. Namun justru itu yang membuatku semakin tak bisa lepas dengan satu sosoknya.

Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?

.

.

.

Sakura sedikit terlonjak kaget ketika mendapati Ino telah berdiri di dekatnya yang termenung. Gadis itu hendak bertanya sebelum Ino yang sudah terlebih dahulu berucap. "Kami akan berburu kau ikut, Sakura? Ini pasti menyenangkan..." Ia berseru semangat sedikit berlonjak dari pijakannya. Sakura mengeryitkan alis.

Berburu?

Satu kata yang tak pernah ia pikir bakal ia lakukan. Itu terlalu aneh menurutnya. Berburu untuk makan malam?

"Bagaimana? Kita akan pergi dengan Deidara-nii dan Kyuubi-nee..." Gadis surai merah muda itu terdiam. Apa tak apa-apa jika ia ikut dalam makan malam mereka? Tapi ia sendiri juga merasa penasaran bagaimana cara mereka melakukannya. Lagipula Ino yang menawari, pastilah tak jadi masalah.

"Baiklah, aku ikut.."

Ino berjingkat senang, dan memekik. Memeluk tubuh Sakura cukup erat sebelum kemudian melepaskannya. Membuat Sakura hampir limbung dibuatnya. "Kau cepatlah berkemas, aku akan tunggu dibawah. Oke?" Ia mengangguk pelan dan membiarkan Ino melesak pergi meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

.

.

Kyuubi memeluk Sakura ketika gadis itu tiba dilantai bawah. Mereka telah menunggunya, tak ada barang yang mereka bawah. Tentu saja, mereka vampire. Semisal tak memerlukan penerangan karena mata mereka lebih tajam dari sorot lampu.

"Yang lain tidak ikut. Gaara dan Sasori kemarin baru berburu jadi mereka tak ikut bergabung hari ini..." Kyuubi menjelaskan dan Sakura hanya menganggukan kepala mengerti. Ketika ia melirik kearah lain, Deidara tengah melambaikan tangan kearahnya dengan sebuah senyum lebar. Belakangan ini ia juga akrab dengan pemuda pirang itu. Deidara sering menemaninya ketika berada di kebun belakang atau kalau tidak ia akan mengajari beberapa macam kemampuan alami vampire yang mudah dipelajari.

Sakura menyelipkan sebagian rambutnya ke belakang telinga. Terlihat sedikit gugup. "Bagaimana kita akan kesana? Kalian tidak akan mengajakku marathon seperti yang kalian lakukan bukan? Aku vampire tapi aku juga manusia. Aku tak bisa berlari seperti kalian dan menghilang seperti angin. " Kyuubi, Deidara dan Ino saling berpandangan mendengar penuturan Sakura sebelum kemudian terdengar tawa-tawa merdu dari mereka.

Sakura sedikit menundukkan kepala, menatapi lantai marmer di bawahnya. Apa ia salah bertanya? Tapi ia memang tak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan nanti. Ia tak bisa berlari seperti mereka, ataupun menggunakan kemampuan menghilang selayaknya teleportasi.

"Sakura adikku..." Kyuubi menghentikan tawanya, dengan gerakan pelan ia merangkul bahu Sakura yang lebih pendek darinya. Ia menatap ramah dan berujar. "Kami tahu kemampuanmu, kita akan pelan-pelan. Kami tak akan memaksa, kita juga tak akan mengajakmu melompat-lompat dari pohon satu ke pohon yang lain..." Jelasnya tenang. Sakura bernafas lega dan menarik seulas senyum.

"Aku senang mendengarnya..."

"Kalian mau kemana?" Suara itu mengintrupsi, mereka serempak menoleh kearah sosok yang kini turut bergabung. Ino memekik kencang dan melesak kearah sang kakak. Mata biru pucatnya bersinar-sinar indah.

"Naru-nii, kami akan berburu...kau mau ikut?" Tawarnya sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Sang kakak. Naruto diam, satu per satu memandang kearah saudaranya yang lain sebelum kemudian pandangannya terhenti pada sosok Sakura yang berdiri disebelah Kyuubi.

"Kalian mengajaknya?" Jemari Naruto menunjuk kearah Sakura. Merasa heran.

"Iya Naruto..." Deidara yang menjawab. Ia terlihat telah siap bergegas. "..kami memang mengajaknya, tak ada masalah bukan?! Ayah dan Ibu menginjikan. Dan kami tak akan pergi jauh melebihi perbatasan, jadi Sakura akan aman." Naruto mengangguk pelan mendengar penjelasan sang kakak. Sesaat kemudian mengangkat bahunya.

"Terserah kalian..."

Ino menarik-narik lengan Naruto sedikit keras. "Naru-nii ikut dengan kami ya?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang malas." Tolaknya.

Ino cemberut, sementara Sakura hanya memperhatikan dari tempatnya. "Ayolah kali ini saja..." Gadis itu masih belum menyerah. Terus membujuk Naruto agar mau turut.

"Kali ini saja Naruto, apa susahnya?" Deidara menimpali lalu terkekeh pelan.

Naruto melirik kearah Ino, melepaskan tangan gadis itu dari lengannya. Menatap malas. "Ok, baiklah. Aku menyerah." Ino terlonjak girang mendengarnya. Buru-buru meminta agar sang kakak segera berganti pakaian.

Dan tak berapa lama, mereka melesak pergi meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze.

.

.

.

Sakura mengangkat wajah, mengikuti gerakan bayangan itu dengan cepat. Namun lagi-lagi ia tak berhasil. Beralih kearah lain. Ia mendapati Deidara di bawah salah satu pohon tua besar tak jauh darinya, sepersekian detik kemudian menghilang dengan cepat. Mendesah lelah, Sakura memilih berjalan menuju satu batu besar dan duduk disana. _Berburu yang aneh,_ batinnya.

Mereka bahkan belum lama sampai ditempat itu sebelum kemudian Sakura menyadari ternyata ia ditinggal sendiri ditengah hutan. Dan ketiga vampire itu menghilang mencari makan malam. Terkadang terlihat melompati pohon-pohon disana atau terdengar bunyi geraman kesakitan hewan-hewan malam. Hutan itu sebenarnya gelap. Namun Sakura bisa menyadari jika ia juga bisa melihat dalam keremangan. Terasa ada yang menyinari.

**_Brugh..._**

Sakura hampir terlonjak karena kekagetannya setelah melihat satu binatang besar teronggok didepannya. Masih hidup, karena sesekali terlihat bergerak seperti menahan kesakitan. Ia mendengus pelan. Detik kemudian sosok Naruto telah berdiri di depannya. Taring-taringnya terlihat, ada beberapa tes darah membasahi bibirnya sebelum kemudian dengan gerakkan sensual ia menjilatnya. Membuat Sakura hanya bisa kaku menelan ludah.

"Apa ini?" Gadis itu berinisiatif untuk terlebih dahulu bertanya setelah mencoba menghilangkan pesona yang baru saja Naruto tebar. Ia memandangi beruang hitam tersebut sembari berdiri.

Naruto tersenyum tipis dalam keremangan malam. "Aku mencarikannya untukmu..." Katanya pelan. Terdengar ramah.

Sakura membolakan matanya lalu mengeryit. "Kau ingin aku memakannya?" Tanyanya tak percaya. Dengan telunjuk terarah pada binatang itu.

Naruto hanya memberikan anggukan pelan. Sebelum kemudian beralih berdiri disisi Sakura. " Sebenarnya bukan memakan, tapi menghisap.."

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak akan mencobanya. Terimakasih.." Naruto tertawa halus mendengar jawaban dari Sakura. Lelaki itu berjongkok disamping buruannya yang tak berkutik. Mungkin ia mematahkan kakinya tadi..

"Ini tak seburuk yang kau bayangkan."

Sakura tak tahu harus percaya atau tidak ucapan dari Naruto, ia hanya diam ketika lelaki itu mengoyak kulit disana menimbulkan teriakan kesakitan dari sang buruan, mengusik pendengaran. Sakura bergidik ngeri, merasa kasihan melihat binatang itu tak lagi bernyawa. Darah merah segar terlihat, kental dan anehnya Sakura tak mencium aroma anyir seperti selama ini yang ia rasakan ketika bersinggungan dengan darah.

Naruto menoleh, meraih sebelah tangan Sakura dan meminta untuk mendekat. Lelaki pirang rupawan itu menyodorkan tangannya yang lain, terlihat berlumuran darah dari sang mangsa. "Jilat..." Perintahnya. Sakura terdiam beberapa saat sebelum kemudian mendekatkan wajah kearah tangan Naruto yang mengambang diatas udara. Menjulurkan lidahnya dengan ragu dan menyapukan diatas kulit tangan Naruto yang dingin. Mengecap bagaimana rasa darah itu tertoreh dilidahnya lalu mengalir di tenggorokannya.

_Manis._

Terasa seperti jus_ strawberry_ kesukaannya. Dan juga tercium manis.

Naruto menarik panjang sudut bibirnya melihat gadis itu meraih tanganya dan menjilat darah yang masih tertinggal disana dengan gerakan sembarangan. Menyesap habis hingga tak ada darah yang tersisa.

"Bagaimana?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

Sakura mengangguk. "Enak..." Sahutnya seraya mengusap bibirnya yang basah.

Lelaki itu bangkit dan menyapukan pandangannya kearah gelapnya hutan, seolah mengincar sesuatu. Sebelum Sakura sempat bertanya, ia telah melesak hilang seperti hembusan angin. Dan kemudian, terdengar bunyi patahan cukup keras tak jauh dari tempatnya. Sakura menatap kesekeliling dan terkejut ketika Naruto telah kembali. Dalam hati ia memaki karena tingkah para vampire yang bisa kapan saja membuatnya sakit jantung akibat kemunculan mereka yang tiba-tiba.

Ada seekor rusa disebelah lelaki itu. Sakura memandang Naruto sebelum kembali menatap binatang tak beruntung itu. "Ambillah.." Kata Naruto dengan suara rendah.

Sakura tersenyum. "Benarkah?" Nadanya terdengar antusias. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kearah batu besar yang sempat Sakura tempati tadi dan duduk disana. Memperhatikan Sakura yang kini tengah menikmati makan malamnya. Ia bersidekap, ada sesuatu hal lain yang ia dapatkan ketika bertatapan dengan gadis itu. Jantungnya yang tak pernah berdebar akan berulah saat didekatnya. Naruto tak mengerti. Ia suka, tentu saja. Tapi ada hal lain...

Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya ketika gadis itu telah selesai dan tengah berdiri tak benar-benar menatap kearahnya.

"Kau mengajariku menjadi vampire sungguhan.." Naruto mendengus geli mendengar perkataan Sakura. Ia berdiri sesaat kemudian dan mendekat kearah Sakura. Gadis itu masih tak menatapnya secara langsung. Ia meraih dagu Sakura. Menggerakan ibu jari menyentuh bibirnya perlahan. Gadis itu masih diam ditempatnya. Sama sekali tak berkutik merasakan dingin kulit Naruto.

"Ada darah dibibirmu..." Naruto setengah merunduk. "Akan aku bersihkan.." Dan ia mendekat.

Sapuan dari bibir Naruto lembut, dengan sedikit hisapan. Reflek terkejutnya terlambat, Sakura hanya bisa menahan nafas dan memejamkan dua matanya erat.

Bisakah ia menyebut ini sebagai sebuah ciuman?

Ia tak pernah berciuman sebelumnya.

Ada perasaan menggelitik merambati setiap jengkal tubuhnya, Sakura merasakan sebuah kelembutan serta kekuatan berbaur menjadi satu. Perpaduan yang hampir membuatnya hilang akal dan sadar jika kaki-kakinya masih berpijak. Pikirannya melayang, menerbangkan setiap beban yang sempat bertumpuk memberatkan hati dan pikirannya. Ia merasakan senyum dibibir Naruto ketika ciuman itu mengambang. Memberikan sengatan pasti ketika dingin tangan lelaki itu bergerak menyentuh permukaan kulit wajah Sakura.

Sakura terkesiap, ia membuka dua kelopaknya dan mendapati Naruto telah membuat jarak diantara mereka. Ia memberikan pandangannya berbalas dengan Naruto. Perasaan menganjal itu masih ada, rasa sesak dan terbakar memenuhi dadanya ketika ia melihat iris langit disana. Namun tak sesakit seperti pertama. Ia masih mampu untuk mengatasi.

Mata biru cemerlang dibawah keremangan malam, berkilat, memberikan satu pemandangan indah. Membuat Sakura hanya terpaku di tempatnya. Ia mengerjap kembali dengan gerakan pelan. Ia menyadarinya, bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu. Sejak pandangan itu...

Ia...

...telah

...Jatuh cinta...

.

.

.

Sakura tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ketika ia sampai di kediaman Namikaze, semua nampak kacau. Para pelayan yang terlihat meringkuk ketakutan. Wajah-wajah cemas Ayah dan Ibunya, beberapa perabot pecah berserakan, dan berbagai hal tak baik lainnya. Naruto dan lainnya yang baru saja sampai juga terlihat langsung melesak pergi ketika menyadari sesuatu.

Kushina merengkuhnya dengan gerakan lembut. Sakura hanya terdiam, tak bergerak. Dan ketika Kushina berbisik menerangkan jika Sasori telah diserang sekelompok vampire, ia hanya bisa mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja, Ibu?" Ia dan Kushina tengah menapaki tangga menuju kamar Sasori. Mereka semua tengah berkumpul disana melihat kondisi Sasori ketika Sakura dan Kushina sampai. Ayahnya yang berdiri di dekat ranjang. Naruto, Gaara dan Deidara yang terdiam di dekat jendela besar serta Ino dan Shion yang duduk disalah sofa. Saling memeluk, dan membisikkan kata-kata menenangkan jika semua tak akan apa-apa. Semua baik-baik saja.

Sasori terbaring di ranjangnya yang besar, ada luka disekujur tubuhnya. Wajahnya semakin memucat dan terlihat sangat kesakitan. Seorang gadis dengan surai sewarna langit biru tengah duduk di sampingnya, Kyuubi berdiri di dekat gadis itu. Tangan Sang gadis bergerak diatas luka Sasori, sinar putih perlahan mulai terlihat berpejar memberi kilau untuk beberapa detik dan setelahnya perlahan kembali meredup dengan pelan.

Sakura membulatkan mata terkejut ketika dengan jelas melihat luka-luka milik Sasori telah mengering dan hanya sedikit menimbulkan bekas. Ia menoleh pada ibunya, meminta penjelasan.

"Apa itu Ibu?" Sakura tak mencoba menutupi rasa keingintahuanya. Ia merasa takjub. Kushina tersenyum teduh dan mengusap-usap punggungnya pelan. "..bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya, luka-luka itu...menghilang dengan cepat.." Lanjutnya.

"Ibu akan menjelaskan, sayang."

Sakura tak lagi bertanya. Ia kembali pada gadis bersurai biru disana yang tengah menebar senyum kepada anggota Namikaze, termasuk dirinya. Gadis itu benar-benar hebat. Apa itu adalah satu kemampuannya?

"Naruto-Gaara, kalian ikut aku..." Dua lelaki itu serempak menoleh kearah Deidara ketika mendengarnya berucap. Wajah-wajah mereka terlihat mengeras dan tertangkap penuh pancaran benci dari setiap mata. "...lacak daerah perbatasan diselatan. Musnakah para vampire bedebah itu. Dan pastikan tak ada yang tersisa." Deidara berkata tajam dan saudara lainnya mengangguk setuju mendengar perintahnya. Sesaat mereka melesak pergi bersamaan dengan pamitnya sang gadis penyelamat itu.

Sakura juga turut keluar dari kamar besar itu. Membiarkan Kushina membimbing dirinya ke ruangan lain.

.

.

.

"Dia adalah seorang _Guardian..."_

_"Guardian?"_ Sakura mengulangi dengan nada cukup keras. Mengatupkan kembali bibirnya rapat-rapat ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia telah bertindak tidak sopan pada Ibunya. Kushina hanya tersenyum maklum dan memberikan sebuah anggukan kepala.

Wanita cantik itu menerawang ke luar kaca jendela yang berembun. Sementara Sakura yang masih terduduk di sebuah kursi kayu hanya terdiam memperhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan jeli. "_Guardian_ adalah salah satu kemampuan terhebat yang dimiliki oleh seorang vampire." Kushina tetap dalam posisinya, pikirannya setengah berkelana. Mengingat beberapa peristiwa. "...setiap _Guardian_ memiliki tugas masing-masing. Contoh gadis tadi, Konan adalah vampire terpilih. Ia seorang _Guardian_ penyembuh, tapi tak semua vampire bisa mendapat kesembuhan darinya. Ada suatu keterikatan sendiri yang harus dimiliki untuk mendapat kesembuhan darinya..." Ia menoleh kali ini pada Sakura.

Sakura mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia mengingat, Naruto pernah mengatakan jika ia juga tengah mencari _Guardian_nya. Apa itu juga berkiatan? Tapi untuk apa Naruto bersikeras mencari seorang Guardian. "Lalu Naruto...kenapa dia begitu ingin menemukan_ Guardian_nya?"

Kushina terlihat diam, ada gambaran lain dari wajahnya. Seolah pertanyaan Sakura kali ini adalah hal yang tak patut dipertanyakan, detik selanjutnya ia tersenyum bijaksana, melangkah mendekat dan duduk disebelah Sakura, membelai kepala gadis itu. "Naruto memiliki urusannya sendiri, Sayang. Sebenarnya ia tak benar-benar membutuhkan. Tapi desakan memaksanya. Suatu saat kami akan memberitahumu..."

Ada yang Ibunya sembunyikan. Sakura menyadari betul. Dan ia akan mencari tahu.

"Apa _Guardian_ sama dengan pasangan abadi vampire, Ibu?" Ini kesempatannya mencari jawaban tentang hal itu. Dan ia juga berencana untuk bertanya mengenai _pureblood_ juga darah turunan. "...aku tak mengerti hal itu."

"Darimana kau mengetahui hal itu sayang?" Tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

Sakura menatapi lantai-lantai dibawahnya sebagai tumpuan pandangan. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum memutuskan untuk memberikan jawaban. "Ino yang memberitahuku, aku juga membaca buku diperpustakaan dan aku juga tak sengaja melihat Shion dan Gaara..." Sakura tak melanjutkan, bingung menentukan kalimat yang tepat untuk digunakan. "Maafkan aku Ibu.."

Kushina tertawa renyah mendengar penuturan putri angkatnya. Ia mencium puncak kepala Sakura. "Bukan masalah sayang..." Kushina perlahan menghentikan tawanya dan meraih dagu Sakura agar mau memandangnya. Mata violet yang indah. Mengingatkan Sakura akan bunga lavender yang ayahnya tanam di depan rumah mereka dulu. "..._Guardian_ kemampuan spesial dan mereka adalah penyelamat dan Pasangan abadi adalah takdir setiap para vampire." Ia menjelaskan. "..Kami juga sama seperti manusia, dimana jodoh bukanlah hal yang bisa kita pilih." Sambungnya dengan lembut.

Sakura menganggukkan kepala perlahan. Beberapa pertanyaan masih menggelayuti dirinya. Ia memandangi lagi ibunya sebelum memberikan pertanyaan yang lain. "Bagaimana bisa para vampire mengetahui siapa calon pasangan abadinya? Apa itu mempunyai tanda-tanda tersendiri?"

Kushina mengalihkan fokus. "Tidak semua. Namun ada beberapa hal yang bisa memberikan petunjuk. Seperti sesuatu yang berbeda ketika kita bertemu, dekat atau berpandangan dengan pasangan abadi. Entah itu sesuatu yang nyaman ataupun menyakitkan..." Sakura memperhatikan wajah Ibunya. Mendengar dengan seksama cerita yang ia jelaskan. "..tapi kebanyakan mengarah pada hal menyakitkan, karena itu menandakan jika kita telah diuji. Dan kemudian kita akan mulai terbiasa akan hal tersebut dan tak lagi merasakan sakit. Dulu ketika aku pertama kali bertemu dengan Minato, terasa begitu sakit isi dalam kepalaku seakan ribuan jarum bersarang disana hingga pandangaku sempat mengabur karena tak kuasa menerima rasa sakitnya. Dan Minato juga merasakan hal sama."

Sakura mematung dengan lidah mengelu. Seperti tiba-tiba saja seseorang memberikan beban berat pada pundaknya.

Sakit?

**_Rasa terbakar itu..._**

Berpandangan?

**_Mata biru..._**

Berbeda?

**_Naruto._**

Tidak mungkin. Apa mungkin ia dan Naruto..?

"Sayang kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu terlihat pucat?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat. Ia harus mencari jawabannya.

Dia harus melakukannya...

...Sebelum semua terlambat.

.

.

.

Butuh waktu berhari-hari bagi Sakura agar bisa bertemu dengan Naruto. Setelah pengejaran para vampire itu, Naruto dan lainnya baru kembali setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir dua minggu. Sakura tak langsung serta merta menemui Naruto ketika pemuda itu telah kembali. Ia perlu menyusun semuanya baik-baik. Ia tak bisa gegabah bertanya karena semua juga belum tentu adalah hal yang benar.

"Jadi, katakanlah sesuatu. Kau sudah berdiri disana hampir sepuluh menit dan belum mengucapkan satu patah katapun selain _aku ingin bicara denganmu _saat mengetuk kamarku_." _Nada bosan kentara sekali keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Sakura menjilat bibir bawahnya, ia mencuri lirik kearah Naruto yang tengah berdiri bersandar pada sebuah lemari. Dan sebuah buku berada ditangannya, menandakan ketika Sakura datang pemuda itu tengah membaca.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan hal ini..." Ia membasahi kerongkonganya, mencoba menghalau rasa gugup. Ia lihat alis naruto terangkat naik tapi tak mengucapkan apa-apa. "..aku mendengar cerita tentang pasangan abadi para vampire dari Ibu, ia menjelaskan banyak hal..."

"Lalu?"

Sakura bergerak gelisah. Mata indahnya tak bisa berfokus pada satu titik. Ia menarik nafas kembali. "Aku belakangan ini merasakan...ketika melihatmu atau...menatapmu ada perasaan..."

"Tunggu dulu..." Naruto memotong, ia menegakkan tubuh dan meletakkan buku ditangannya diatas meja seraya berjalan lebih dekat kearah Sakura. Ia meneliti wajah gadis itu yang tengah menunduk. "..apa maksudmu? Kau membicarakan tentang pasangan abadi?" Ada kesan tak percaya terselip dalam nada bicaranya.

Sakura hanya menaik-turunkan kepalanya untuk sesaat. Dengan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan, perlahan ia memandang wajah Naruto. Wajah itu tak banyak menggambarkan ekspresi. Hanya diam menunggu Sakura.

"Aku hanya merasa, mungkin saja kau..kau..ad-"

Bahu Sakura sedikit terguncang ketika Naruto meraihnya. Ada gambaran marah dari tatapan Naruto kepadanya. "Berhenti bicara omong kosong...aku tahu apa yang akan kau bicarakan.." Sakura beku. Apa ia telah membuat kesalahan hingga Naruto tiba-tiba marah kepadanya? "...asal kau tahu. Sejujurnya aku telah memiliki pasangan abadi, dan hentikan pikiranmu itu mengenai keterikataan diantara kita berdua. " Ia menarik tangannya kembali, memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Sakura yang kaku.

Sakura telah salah sangka.

Lalu, apa yang telah terjadi padanya selama ini?

Nar-Naruto benarkah ia telah memiliki pasangan abadi?

Tapi siapa?

"Kau..." Sakura tersentak, dua irisnya mengarah pada punggung lebar Naruto. "..jika tak ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan, pergilah dari sini."

Sakura menarik nafas dalam, masih dengan bibir terkatup rapat dan hati terluka, ia melesak pergi meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri.

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Sakura tak pernah lagi bersinggungan dengan Naruto. Sekalipun tak pernah. Mereka tak lagi berjumpa dilantai bawah. Tak saling bertegur sapa ketika para anggota keluarga tengah berkumpul bersama. Sakura tak marah dengan Naruto, hanya saja, ia perlu membangun kembali keteguhan hatinya. Semua hal yang telah ia harapkan. Perlu melupakan penolakan secara tak langsung dari seorang Naruto kepadanya.

"Sakura, kau terlalu banyak menuangkan air.." Ia tersentak keras dan tersadar bunga yang tengah ia siram telah kelebihan air. Menggenang hingga sedikit membanjir dibagian bawah. Sakura menarik tangannya, meletakkan alat penyiram didekat pot dan menghela nafas pendek. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Ino kemudian dan melemparkan ekspresi bersalah.

Gadis pirang itu menggeleng pelan. Perlahan berjalan mendekat pada Sakura. "Ada apa denganmu? Akhir-akhir ini selalu terlihat melamun.." Sakura menggeleng cepat. Ia tak akan memberitahukan hal tersebut kepada Ino. Sudah cukup hanya dia dan Naruto saja yang tahu. Namun, jauh dalam benaknya ia penasaran siapa gerangan yang telah menjadi pasangan abadi Naruto. Siapa gadis yang beruntung tersebut?

Ino meraih bahunya dan memeluk lembut. Ia mengulas senyum dibibir merahnya. "Tak masalah jika kau tak ingin cerita. Tapi, sebaiknya kita segera masuk kedalam. Hari ini, akan ada tamu spesial..."

"Tamu spesial?" Sakura spontan bertanya dan Ino mengangguk memberikan sebuah respon. Dua gadis cantik itu mulai beranjak masuk kedalam kamar Ino. Sakura telah sering keluar-masuk kamar Ino yang menawan. Mereka kadang menghabiskan waktu disana hanya sekedar untuk berbagi cerita.

"Kau akan tahu nanti..."Ino bergumam sembari menyibak pakaian-pakaian cantik yang ia memiliki. Memilih secara acak dan menarik sebuah gaun berwarna pastel lembut, lalu menunjukkan kearah Sakura yang masih berdiri disamping ranjang. "...bagaimana menurutmu?" Ia meminta pendapat. Mata biru pucatnya jeli memperhatikan gaun dalam genggaman tangannya.

Sakura mengangkat bahunya. "Cantik sekali..." Ia menjawab jujur. Semua baju Ino indah dan terlihat mahal. Apalagi gadis itu yang memakainya, pasti akan sangat terlihat sempurna. "...kau ingin memakainya?" Sakura bergerak pelan dan mengambil duduk ditempat tidur Ino yang besar.

Gadis pirang itu menatap Sakura, lalu menggeleng perlahan. Ino sedikit berjalan mendekat. "Tidak. Ini untukmu.." Ino menyodorkan gaun tersebut kepada Sakura. Dahi gadis bersurai merah muda itu tertekuk sembari menerima dengan perlahan. Mata hijau cemerlangnya terpaku pada gaun ditanganya, terasa begitu lembut dan nyaman.

"Untukku?" Bibir Sakura tak kuasa untuk bertanya, gadis itu membenahi posisinya dan membiarkan Ino turut bergabung di sampingnya. Ia masih tak beralih dari gaun tersebut. "...apa kau yakin? Gaun ini sangat indah.."

Ino terkikik geli mendengar penuturan Sakura. Ia mengulum bibir bawahnya sebelum memutuskan memberikan sebuah jawaban."Aku masih punya yang lain. Anggap saja itu hadiah dariku..." Ino tengah tersenyum ketika Sakura menatapnya. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu juga turut mengurai senyum tanpa ia sadar. Sakura meraih bahu Ino dan memeluknya.

"Terima kasih, Ino..." Sakura berbisik pelan. Ino menepuk punggung Sakura dan mengangguk.

"Tak masalah..." Keduanya saling melepaskan pelukan. Dan kemudian tertawa renyah bersamaan. "Sebaiknya kita segera bersiap-siap.."

"Tentu saja."

.

.

.

Semua sudah berada di lantai bawah ketika dirinya dan Ino sampai disana. Anggota keluarga yang lain juga berpakaian bagus malam ini. Tak ada yang tak terlihat sempurna. Sakura berdiri disisi Kyuubi dan Kushina ketika keluarga tersebut menunggu tamu spesial mereka. Dalam hati, Sakura merasa sangat penasaran siapa gerangan tamu spesial yang akan datang hingga membuat semua anggota keluarga Namikaze sebegini antusiasnya.

Sakura tak perlu menunggu lama ketika pintu kediaman Namikaze yang megah terbuka dan memperlihatkan tamu yang ditunggu-tunggu. Seorang gadis cantik, bergaun indah dengan senyum menawan perlahan menjejakkan kaki memasuki rumah besar itu. Sakura bahkan sempat terpaku. Terpana.

"Selamat malam semuanya..."

Suaranya begitu lembut dan menenangkan. Rambut merah menyalanya mirip kepunyaan Kushina dan Kyuubi. Begitu sempurna terbias benarang cahaya lampu besar yang berpejar. Minato lah yang pertama kali bergerak dan memberikan pelukan selamat datang. Disusul anggota keluarga yang lainnya. Sakura tak sadar, ia masih mematung ditempat ketika gilirannya memberi salam tiba, ia tak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa. Bingung. Hingga sosok gadis itu yang justru mendekat kearahnya.

"Kau pasti Sakura.." Ia bertanya ramah tanpa sekalipun menghapus senyum dari bibirnya. Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah. "...aku Karin. Putri dari kerajaan vampire." Jelasnya.

Putri dari kerajaan vampire?

Pantas saja keluarga Namikaze begitu antusias menyambut kedatangannya. Tapi...untuk apa gadis itu kemari?

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda Tuan putri..." Sakura sedikit menunduk dengan sopan.

Karin tertawa pelan dan menepuk pundak Sakura. "Cukup panggil aku Karin. Hanya di kerajaan saja aku dipanggil seperti itu..." Terangnya kemudian.

Sakura mengangguk paham. Dan detik berikutnya membiarkan dirinya ikut larut dalam keakraban mereka. Menyimak pembicaraan seputar dunia vampire dan sesekali menarik senyum ketika Ino kembali berulah membuat keributan. Menambah suasana menyenangkan dalam keluarga Namikaze. Namun, masih saja Sakura tak pernah bisa mengendalikan diri untuk mencuri lirik kearah Naruto yang begitu sempurna malam itu. Bagaimana ia dengan jelas melihat senyum yang Naruto jarang perlihatkan kini terus nampak sepanjang perbincangan.

Ada hal yang lain lagi yang bisa Sakura tangkap.

Bagaimana Naruto dan Karin terlihat begitu akrab dan sangat dekat.

Ta-tapi...

Ia menggeleng cepat.

Sakura tak ingin tenggelam lebih jauh lagi. Ia tak ingin semakin terbebani sementara urusan paling pentingnya belum terselesaikan.

"Tunggu dulu..." Sakura tersentak kaget ketika ia hendak masuk kedalam kamarnya, sosok Naruto telah berdiri menjulang disampingnya menahan lengan atasnya. Sakura berniat beristirahat setelah kepulangan Karin dari sini, dan ia tak menyangka sekarang Naruto tengah menahannya dan memberikan tatapan tajam dari dua irisnya. Sakura mengurungkan niatnya dan melepaskan daun pintu yang sempat ia raih, tak serta-merta membalas tatapan Naruto kepadanya. "...aku hanya ingin memberitahumu hal ini. Agar kau benar-benar berhenti berpikiran jika ada sesuatu diantara kita.."

Sakura kaku. Kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto mengukit pembicaraan mereka tempo hari? Apa pemuda ini benar-benar marah dan tak suka atas ucapan Sakura?

"Ap-apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

Naruto melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari lengan Sakura, mengalihkan wajah tanpa menatap sang gadis ketika ia melanjutkan. "Karin.." Naruto menekankan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. "...Asal kau tahu, dialah pasangan abadiku. "

Detik itu juga, Sakura merasa tak perlu lagi berdiri disana dan mendengar kelanjutan ucapan dari Naruto. Cukup ia bersalah sangka karena mengira Naruto adalah pasangan abadinya karena keanehan-keanehan yang ia rasakan selama ini. Ia tak bisa lagi tersakiti padahal hatinya telah terenggut oleh sosok di depannya.

Ia semakin tertunduk dalam. "Aku mengerti.." Dan setelahnya, ia yang melesak pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

_Semua telah berakhir._

.

.

.

Sakura termenung, menatap kosong keluar jendela kamarnya. Dua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri seolah menguatkan diri. Apa seperti ini rasanya mencintai? Ia baru pertama kali merasakan, namun detik itu pula ia merasakan kepahitan tentang cinta.

_"...Asal kau tahu, dialah pasangan abadiku. "_

Benarkah Karin dan Naruto adalah pasangan? Sakura tak perlu berbohong mengingat bagaimana serasinya mereka berdua. Bagaimana mereka terlihat akrab satu sama lain.

Tapi perasaan yang ia miliki sekarang pada Naruto apa hanya sebuah kutukan?

Ia telah terlanjur mencintai orang yang salah. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa kembali? Bagaimana ia bisa mengobati lukanya sendiri?

Sakura mendesah dan bergerak perlahan menuju kearah tempat tidurnya.

Ia akan memikirkan hal tersebut lain waktu.

Tubuhnya perlu istirahat.

Dan hatinya, pula.

.

.

.

**_PRANK_**

Sakura terkejut dan terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mendengar suara kegaduhan dari luar kamarnya. Ia menata nafasnya dan menyibak selimut tebal yang masih menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Kakinya terjulur sebelum kemudian menapaki lantai dan bergegas berjalan menuju kearah pintu. Tangannya sedikit gemetar untuk membuka. Ragu untuk sesaat. Ia bersiap melangkah keluar dari celah pintu yang terbuka ketika tiba-tiba merasakan sapuan angin yang begitu dingin menerpa kulit tubuhnya.

"Hmm, mau kemana nona?"

Sakura lantas berbalik dengan cepat mendengar gumaman rendah dan begitu mengerikan dari seseorang di belakangnya. Ia membulatkan mata. Jantungnya terasa berhenti kala itu juga mendapati iris merah darah tengah menatap ke arahnya dengan tajam. Sosok itu berdiri di samping jendela yang entah kapan telah terbuka lebar, membiarkan angin menerobos masuk kedalam.

Sakura tak pernah lupa akan mata tersebut.

Mata mengerikan...

Seorang yang telah merenggut nyawa Ayah yang paling dicintainya.

Ta-tapi...Bagaimana bisa ia sampai disini?

"Kau takut?" Sosok berjubah hitam itu bergerak kecil di tempatnya. Membuat Sakura menatap waspada. Sementara suara gaduh dari luar semakin terdengar jelas. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Ap-apa mau mu?" Sakura berusaha untuk tak terlihat takut. Matanya berubah menajam ketika ia melihat taring-taring runcing dari vampire mengerikan itu. Bahkan ketika suara tawa menggelegar memenuhi indera pendengaran Sakura, gadis itu masih bersikap waspada.

"Aku hanya ingin membawamu..." Suaranya begitu tak enak didengarkan. Seakan Sakura perlu menutup kedua telinganya ketika vampire tersebut berbicara.

Sakura merapatkan tubuhnya pada pintu di belakangannya yang kembali tertutup. "Membawaku? Membawaku kemana?" Sakura ingin semuanya jelas. Ingin tahu kenapa mereka sangat menginginkan darah dan dirinya.

Sosok itu melipat tangan didepan dada. Iris merahnya bergerak jeli memperhatikan kamar Sakura sebelum kembali menatap gadis itu. "Tentu saja mebawamu pada keluarga kami. Uchiha." Rasanya ada yang menyulut darah dalam dirinya ketika nama Uchiha terdengar. Ada perasaan marah ketika lagi-lagi melihat tawa yang seolah mengejeknya yang sosok itu urai sekarang.

"Ka-kalian benar-benar menginginkan darahku?" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat ketika vampire itu hanya diam.

Dan lagi kericuhan diluar semakin terdengar.

"Darah?" Sakura menangkap nada heran dari vampire disana. "Sebenarnya bukan..." Vampire itu kembali bergerak. "...darahmu hanya sebagai bonus saja untuk tetua kami."

Sakura menahan nafas saat sang vampire semakin mendekati dirinya. "Ak-aku tak mengerti." Ia kembali tergagap. Vampire itu kembali berhenti beberapa langkah dari Sakura dan menghujani gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ck, kami membutuhkanmu. Kau kunci dari pencarian kami selama ini.."

Sakura menggeleng perlahan. Ia menunduk dalam dan berfokus pada lantai di bawahnya. "Lalu apa yang akan kalian lakukan jika aku mau ikut?" Desahnya dengan suara kecil.

Sakura mendengar dengusan geli dari vampire itu. "Ku jamin keluarga Namikaze akan baik-baik saja." Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya cepat. Dahinya tertekuk jelas. "..apa kau tahu jika mereka tengah bertarung nyawa disana..?!"

Tubuh Sakura terpatri ditempatnya.

Bertarung nyawa?

Ja-jadi suara-suara ricuh dibawah adalah pertarungan mereka?

Sakura berbalik cepat dan segera melesak pergi ketika tiba-tiba sebuah tangan, dingin, dan keras mencengkal tangannya. Menghentikan pergerakan yang akan dilakukan. Sakura tak berkutik saat merasakan sosok tinggi di belakangnya. Ia bahkan sempat menahan nafas karena kekagetan yang ia alami.

"Aku akan membiarkan mereka selamat, asal kau ikut denganku sekarang.." Sakura tak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa atau bereaksi seperti bagaimana. Ia diam dalam pemikiran rumitnya. Benarkah keluarga Namikaze akan baik-baik saja jika ia mau menyerahkan diri secara suka rela?

Tangan Sakura mulai terasa ikut beku ketika tangan vampire tersebut tak beralih dari tangannya. Ia menatap nanar, mengerjapkan dua irisnya pelan sebelum memberikan anggukan. "Aku akan ikut. Tapi jangan sakiti keluarga ini lagi..." Ia sedikit berlega ketika vampire itu menarik tangannya dan berjalan mundur memberi jarak dengan tubuh Sakura.

"Tentu saja..." Dua tangan sang vampire terbuka lebar. Seakan menyambut sesuatu sebelum kemudian sekelompok kelelawar menerobos masuk kedalam kamar Sakura. Berterbangan mengelilingi vampire disana. Sakura bergidik ngeri ketika melihatnya. Terlihat begitu menakutkan. "..ayo kita pergi..."

Sakura tak yakin untuk menyambut uluran tangan yang mengambang disana dan pergi -bergabung- dengan vampire mengerikan itu. Namun, kakinya membuat pergerakan pelan dan mendekat kearah sosoknya. Sakura masih menunduk. Tak ingin melihat wajah sang vampire.

_**BRAKK...**_

"Hentikan, Sakura..."

Tubuhnya terhempas begitu kuat dan menabrak benda keras dibelakangannya ketika tangannya tertarik paksa oleh seseorang. Sakura mendapati tangan dingin melingkar pada tubuhnya, dan ketika ia mengangkat wajah, sosok Naruto yang nampak murka yang ia lihat.

"Na-nar.."

"Sialan, kau ingin mengelabuhi kamihuh?!"Bahkan Sakura tak bisa mengenali jika suara yang ia dengar baru saja adalah suara Naruto. Mata laki-laki itu juga berubah merah. Sama ketika Sakura melihatnya di ruang bawah ketika Naruto tengah marah. Bahkan jemari-jemari tangan lelaki itu terasa begitu kuat menekan kulitnya seakan tak membiarkan dirinya menjauh hanya dalam satu kedipan mata.

"Kau lagi.." Vampire itu berdecak malas. Terselip nada geraman yang berbahaya. "..harusnya aku menghabisimutempo hari. Semakin lama kau semakin menganggu."Naruto hanya menunjukkan gigi-gigi taringnya ketika vampire itu lagi-lagi membuat pergerakan yang tak berarti.

Sakura turut waspada. Sebelah tangannya mencengkram erat pakaian depan yang Naruto kenakan. "Siapa dia, Naruto?" Ia setengah berbisik. Bahkan nyaris tak terdengar, tapi toh Naruto memiliki pendengaran yang sangat bagus. Ia pasti dengan mudah mendengarnya.

"Sai Uchiha." Naruto menjawab dalam gigi-giginya saling berkatup rapat. Membuat geraman seperti seekor serigala. Matanya yang juga menyala merah tak pernah berhenti menatap vampire Uchiha disana.

"Kita selesaikan ini disini, bagaimana?" Sai menjilat jari-jari tangannya dengan gerakan pelan dengan mata terarah pada Naruto. "..lalu aku bisa membawa gadis itu bersamaku."

"Dalam mimpimu.."

Naruto terpaksa mendorong tubuh Sakura menjauh ketika Sai bergerak cepat kearahnya seperti sambaran kilat. Mengarahkan kuku-kuku panjangnya kearah Naruto. Nyaris mengenai garis leher jika ia tak pintar membuat gerak reflek.

Sakura terpelanting ke sisi samping dan bagian punggungnya menabrak kursi tua disudut ruangan. Ia meringis sakit. Tulang-tulang didalam tubuhnya terasa remuk. Kepalanya yang juga sempat terantuk kini juga berdenyut nyeri. Ia tetap dalam posisi seperti iu mnyaksikan Naruto bertarung dengan Sai. Bagaimana lelaki pirang itu bergerak cepat, melesakan kepalan tinjunya kearah Sai hingga mengenai bagian perut vampire Uchiha itu. Terhempas kasar dan menghancurkan barang-barang yang berada dikamar Sakura setelah tubuhnya menabrak dengan keras. Naruto masih tak berhenti, ia kembali mendekati Sai berniat menghabisinya ketika tiba-tiba Sai bergerak cepat dan menendang tubuh depan Naruto hingga lelaki pirang itu terpental dan menghempas dinding hingga retak parah.

"Narutooo..." Sakura berusaha menghampirinya ketika lelaki itu hanya mengangkat tangan, menyuruhnya untuk berhenti. Dan Naruto kembali berdiri bersiap melakukan pertarungannya lagi dengan Sai yang juga telah berdiri menunggu Naruto.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Dan dimana anggota keluarga yang lain? Apa mereka juga sama tengah melakukan pertarungan seperti Naruto? Gigi-giginya bergemeletuk karena merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa apa-apa sementara orang lain tengah bertaruh nyawa demi dirinya.

Ia memang tak berguna.

Bughh...Brakk...Brakk...

Lagi, tubuh Naruto kembali menghantam lantai dengan sangat keras. Ia meringis kesakitan dan kemudian terbatuk pelan. Sai berdiri dengan angkuh karena telah merasadiatas angin berhasil menumbangkan Naruto. "Dasar lemah.." Sepersekian detik saja Sai telah berada disamping Sakura, merengut paksa tangan gadis itu dan menariknya kasar. Sakura meronta, tentu saja, ia masih menatap sedih kearah Naruto yang tak berdaya. "..aku akan membawanya pergi. Dan kalian bisa mengambilnya di kerajaan kami jika mampu..."

Dengan seringai mengerikan Sai membawa paksa Sakura yang menjerit membuat penolakan.

"Naruto, tidak..lepaskan aku, brengsek.." Sakura menjerit histeris.

Naruto berusaha bangun dari kesakitannya, ia tak bisa membiarkan Sai membawa kabur Sakura begitu saja. Tak bisa. "Lepaskan, dia Sai..." Naruto menggeram marah. Selah tangannya mencengkram erat dadanya yang berdenyut menyakitkan.

Sai diam menyadari sesuatu. Ia memandang Naruto dan kembali menyeringai. "Sampai jumpa lagi.." Naruto tak sempat mencegah ketika dua sosok itu lenyap den

gan begitu cepat bersama dengan kelelawar-kelelawar disana. Tepat saat itu pula, Kyuubi dan Sasori datang bersamaan. Terkejut melihat tempat itu telah hancur.

"Dimana Sakura, Naruto...?"

Lelaki pirang itu diam. Ia menatap retakan pada lantai di bawahnya dengan pandangan kosong. Dua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Kalian terlambat..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua tangannya membuat kepalan erat. Bahkan otot-otot dibawah kulitnya turut terlihat. Naruto bertahan sekuat tenaga untuk tak memukul apapun. Emosi memenuhi setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Menyebar pada bagian-bagian dalam dirinya. Kemarahannya tersulut hingga titik terakhir. _Hell,_ bagaimana bisa gadis itu berada dalam bahaya karena dirinya?

Semuanya kacau.

Kebohongan. Kepuraan yang selama ini ia ciptakan tak menghasilkan apapun dan justru menuai hal yang lebih buruk.

Andai saja ia seperti yang lain...

Andai saja gadis itu...

Tidak.

Ia tak bisa terus seperti ini.

Tak bisa apa-apa sementara Sakura sekarang entah dimana dan bagaimana keadaannya. _Damn,_ ia harus bertindak dan tak membiarkan semuanya semakin tak terkendali dan para vampire brengsek itu harus berhenti meneror keluarganya.

"Naruto?" Ayahnya menepuk pelan pundak tegapnya. Ia masih tak bereaksi dan diam mendengarkan kata yang akan ayahnya ucapkan. "Kita akan mendapatkannya kembali..." Minato mencoba menenangkan Naruto. Pemuda itu terus menunduk dengan aura kemarahan yang tak pernah menghilang. Wajahnya menggelap karena murka.

"Harusnya tak seperti ini.." Ia bergumam berat. Berbagai bentuk penyesalan bertumpuk menjadi satu membebani dirinya. Rasa marah tak bisa lagi ia tahan. "...aku sudah berusaha mengalihkannya."

Kushina yang juga berada dalam ruangan itu hanya bisa menatap sedih, setiap anggota eluarga sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melindungi Sakura, namun nyatanya mereka masih tak cukup kuat. "Tenang Naruto, sebelum bulan purnama mereka tak akan melukai Sakura..."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Garis di pipinya terlihat makin tajam dalam pengelihatan. Irisnya yang telah kembali biru terlihat mengarah tajam namun penuh keterlukaan. "Kenapa aku baru mengetahuinya?! Kenapa aku tak mendapat petunjuk apapun. Jika aku tahu, aku bisa mencegah hal ini..."

Minato menghela nafas panjang mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia menatap kearah ke Kushina sebelum kembali pada Naruto. "Kami tahu apa yang kau rasakan, Naruto." Minato berucap simpatik. "...jikapun kami juga tahu lebih cepat, semua tak akan jadi seperti ini. "

Naruto menggeram pelan. Ia menatap Ayahnya tajam. "Aku sudah berusaha membuatnya menjauh. Membohonginya. Aku sudah berusaha untuk membangun benteng tinggi diantara kami, tapi kalian lihat...semua tak menghasilkan apa-apa.." Kushina maupun Minato dengan jelas mendengar adanya nada frustasi dari sana. "..Apa kalian tahu bagaimana kacaunya pikiranku setelah mengetahui Sakura bukan hanya pasangan abadiku saja melainkan Guardian yang selama ini aku cari..." Nadanya meninggi dan kemudian memelan di akhir kalimatnya.

Kushina menghampiri Naruto berniat memeluk anaknya ketika pemuda itu menolak dan meminta Ayah dan Ibunya mendengarkan ceritanya hingga selesai. "..aku masih bisa mengusahakan jika dia hanyalah pasangan abadi. Tapi _Guardian_, aku tak bisa..._Oh shitt,_ andai aku sama seperti yang lain." Naruto menarik rambutnya kasar. Tak lagi bisa berpikir jernih.

Pasangan abadi dan_Guardian_.

Bagai meleburkan api dalam air.

Itu akan sangat sulit.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, Ayah-Ibu.." Naruto beranjak dan bersiap pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Naruto..?" Minato menahannya. Wajahnya juga turut mengeras.

"Hanya ini jalan satu-satunya, Ayah.." Dan ia segera melesak pergi dari sana. Tak peduli kedua orang tuanya yang saling menatap cemas.

"Kita harus menghentikannya Minato.." Kushina berujar lirih.

"...sebelum semua terlambat."

.

.

.

"Beberapa hari lagi purnama akan mencapai titik tertingginya. Dan saat itu adalah waktu pengalihan kekuatan yang paling tepat..." Semua yang berada disana serempak memandang ke arah Sasori. Ino berusaha lebih dekat kearah kakak laki-lakinya tersebut dan menggumamkan sesuatu sebelum bertanya.

"Dan bagaimana cara kita mencegahnya?" Ino menatap lekat-lekat wajah Sasori meminta kejelasaan dan hanya bisa mendesah kecewa ketika sang kakak hanya menggelengkan kepala pelan.

"Itu yang masih aku pikirkan. Mereka terlalu pintar, dan kita juga tak akan tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto untuk mendapatkan Sakura kembali.." Sesaat mereka hanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Bahkan Shion yang pada awalnya terlihat tak menyukai kedatangan Sakura turut bergabung dengan saudaranya yang lain dalam pembicaraan kali ini.

"Apa ini salah satu ujian mereka?" Deidara yang menjadi pihak pemecah kediaman itu. Tak ada yang berniat menjawab sebelum detik kemudian, Kyuubi mendesah panjang.

"Mungkin saja..." Katanya pelan. Tak ingin menyalahkan maupun membenarkan.

Ino terlihat tak puas mendengar perbincangan kakak-kakaknya. "Lalu bagaimana? Kita tak bisa diam saja bukan. Kita sudah bertarung dengan mereka kemarin malam. Dan kita tak bisa berhenti sampai disana.." Ia hampir menjerit kesal. Merasa tak terima karena sahabat baiknya di culik oleh vampire Uchiha. Bahkan jika saudaranya yang lain tak akan mau membantu, ia yang akan mengambil Sakura kembali. Seorang diri.

"Ino.." Gaara bergumam. Mengakhiri sesi berdiam dirinya. "...kita saudara bukan? Sekalipun sulit, kita akan terus bersama dan saling membantu.." Gaara menatap saudara yang lain. Perlahan, mereka semua menarik senyum pasti. Saling membuat janji dalam hati masing-masing.

_Yah, apapun._

.

.

.

Sakura tak tahu ia tengah berada dimana sekarang. Terkurung berhari-hari dengan kedua tangannya terantai kuat dan ia sama sekali tak bisa bergerak. Ruangan yang ia tempati begitu gelap. Bau tak sedap serta hanya bunyi tetes-tetes air yang bisa ia dengar.

Satu atau dua vampire akan mengunjunginya untuk memberikan dirinya makanan setiap hari. Dan sekarang ketika Sakura mendengar bunyi gemericik berisik dari arah jeruji besi yang terbuka, ia sudah tahu siapa yang datang.

"Kau bisa keluar dari sini sekarang.." Sakura terkesiap mendengar nada dingin tersebut, juga borgol di tangannya yang satu per satu kini terlepas. Membebaskan tangannya yang terasa memerih sakit. Tapi sebelum ia berniat bertanya, tangan dingin itu telah menariknya untuk beranjak dari sana. "..kau akan melihat bagaimana dia rela menyerahkan diri kepada kami.."

Sakura masih tak paham ketika ia dipaksa berjalan keluar dari sana. "Siapa yang kau maksud?" Dalam gelap ruangan disana, Sakura menangkap kilatan merah dari mata vampire yang tengah menuntunnya.

"Tamu spesial..."Lalu terdengar kekehan mengerikan. "...orang yang Madara-sama tunggu-tunggu..." Sakura masih menunggu ketika tiba-tiba vampire tersebut berhenti. Dan uraian penjelasan setelahnya membuat Sakura kaku.

"...Namikaze Naruto."

.

.

.

"Aku tahu ia akan mengambil langkah seperti ini.." Kyuubi mendesah keras dan mengepalkan tangannya. Wanita cantik itu nampak berpikir keras seraya bergerak gelisah di tempatnya. "..ini akan benar-benar berbahaya. Bulan purnama akan menyala terang malam hari ini.." Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menatapi saudaranya satu per satu.

Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Ayah dan Ibu telah membuat keputusan dan kita harus melakukannya. Dan juga berharap ia tak lepas kendali..." Katanya setengah mendesah. Kyuubi mengangguk paham. Dan membiarkan pikirannya kembali menerawang.

"Kita tahu ia berbeda..."Nadanya memelan dengan sendirinya ketika dalam ingatannya sekarang muncul sosok sang adik pirang. "...kenapa ia bersikukuh mencari _Guardian_nya..." Kyuubi masih melanjutkan sementara saudaranya yang lain hanya diam mendengarkan.

Tak ada yang bersuara.

"...karena Naruto adalah seorang _pureblood._"

.

.

.

Derap-derap langkah cepat terdengar. Tarikan kuat dan bibir-bibir terkatup rapat tak bernada. Suara malam yang biasa berbisik memberikan sebuah melodi kali ini bahkan tak membantu. Lorong becek dan begitu gelap tak memberikan harapan lain selain hanya kaki-kaki yang tak berhenti melangkah.

Sakura cukup bernafas lega ketika sebuah ruangan cukup terang terlihat dalam pandangan. Ia tak lagi harus menahan nafas karena bau tak sedap yang menguar dari lorong disana. Tangannya terus ditarik paksa seakan jika hanya satu detik dilepas, ia akan melesak pergi.

Sakura cukup sadar dan ia tak akan melakukannya jika itu menyangkut orang yang ia sayangi. Ia bahkan tak merasakan takut melihat vampire-vampire bertubuh menjulang tinggi dengan mata merah dan jubah-jubah hitam menggelilingi dirinya. Ia menatap satu persatu mereka. Ia bahkan tak menyadari telah berganti ruang. Dan kini berdiri diantara vampire-vampire itu dalam sebuah ruangan besar begitu mewah dengan nyala lampu begitu terang.

"Haruno Sakura..." Suara berat, sangat dalam dan begitu mudah membuat bulu kuduk meremang terdengar. Sakura menoleh kearah seseorang dengan wajah tua, terlihat jika waktu telah menggerus wajahnya yang pucat. Lipatan-lipatan keriput terlihat diwajah itu. Terlihat hanya seperti seorang vampire rapuh.

Sakura justru teringat ucapan Minato yang mengatakan, jika vampire juga bisa menua karena perasaan dengki, dendam dan hal gelap lain yang memenuhi tubuh vampire itu sendiri. Mungkin itu berlaku bagi vampire disana. "..senang sekali bisa melihatmu dirumah kami..." Lelaki tua itu melebarkan kedua tangannya seolah menyambut kedatangan Sakura.

"Dimana Naruto?" Ia berkata dengan nada tajam. Tak menyukai sikap ramah-tamah yang mereka berikan. "Jangan membuang waktuku..." Desisnya murka.

"Tenanglah...dia akan baik-baik saja..." Rambut hitam legam panjangnya meninggalkan kesan arogan yang tinggi serta kekuasaan yang tak terbantah dari lelaki tua itu.

Dia kah Madara? Pemimpin tertinggi keluarga Uchiha yang mengincarnya?

"Aku tak menyangka kau semudah itu tertangkap, _Guardian_..."

Sakura mendengus, matanya memincing tajam. "Hentikan basa-basimu..." Tawa keras terdengar menyakiti telinga. Sakura menggeram, menggertakan gigi-giginya.

"Yang mulia, kita sebaiknya cepat, bulan purnama akan segera mencapai titik tertingginya..." Seorang abdi membungkuk sopan. Lelaki itu menghentikan tawa mengerikannya dan mengangguk perlahan. Menatap Sakura sejenak sebelum menyuruh beberapa pengawal membawa Naruto masuk.

Sakura hampir berlari kearah lelaki pirang itu ketika melihat sosok Naruto dipapah oleh vampire-vampire disana. Tubuh atasnya telanjang dan banyak torehan luka. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan penuh lebam. Sakura mengepalkan tangan, hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih perlahan. Ia tak bisa menghentikan airmata ketika Naruto menatap lurus kearahnya. Terlihat terkejut.

"Sa-sakura..."

Brengsek, kenapa dari sekian banyak harus Naruto?

Kenapa hanya untuk mendapatkan dirinya harus mengorbankan orang terkasihnya?

"Lepaskan dia..."Ia berteriak marah. "Aku akan melakukan apapun asalkan kau melepaskannya." Ucapnya penuh keyakinan.

Madara turun dari singgasananya dan berjalan menuju kearah Sakura. Tangannya terjulur hendak menyentuh Sakura ketika niat itu terhenti saat mendengar Naruto menggeram marah.

"Jangan menyentuhnya...Kau sudah berjanji padaku..." Teriakannya kalap, berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan dua vampire besar yang menahan lengannya. Ia memberontak kuat dan berhasil melepaskan diri, berlari kearah Madara bersiap memberikan sebuah pukulan.

Namun tangan-tanganya bahkan belum menjangkau ketika tubuhnya dibanting dengan begitu kerasnya keatas lantai marmer hingga menimbulkan retakan hebat. Sakura membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, tak tega melihat raung kesakitan dari Naruto terdengar. Sakura melirik ke arah Madara. Bahkan ia tak menyentuhnya, dan bisa membuat Naruto terkapar dilantai?

Sakura tak bisa membiarkan hal ini...

Sekali lagi, tubuh Naruto terhempas. Menabrak dinding beton dengan punggung terlebih dahulu dan membuat sebuah reruntuhan hebat disalah satu sisi ruangan sebelum kemudian tubuhnya kembali terhempas keatas lantai.

Cukup, ia tak bisa lagi melihat penderitaan pemuda itu.

"Hentikan...aku mohon." Sakura terisak. Dadanya begitu menyesak sakit.

Madara tersenyum menyeringai. "Pertunjukan yang bagus." Ia menatap Sakura. "...dua orang saling menyerahkan diri agar kekasihnya tak mati. Ckckck, sebuah drama yang sangat indah." Madara mengolok-olok. "...namun sayang sekali aku harus menggunakan kalian secara bersamaan. Jika hanya satu dari kalian maka itu akan sama saja. Tak akan ada gunanya..."

Naruto menggeram marah dalam hati karena merasa bodoh bisa terbohongi, harusnya ia tak kemari dan menyerahkan diri. Harusnya dari awal sadar jika Madara begitu licik dan tak akan membiarkan dirinya maupun Sakura melarikan diri.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura berujar tak paham. Kedua matanya menyimpit penuh keingintahuan.

Madara berpura-pura terkejut. "Kau tidak tahu, gadis kecil. Orang yang kau lindungi disana adalah seorang_pureblood_ dan dia akan menyerahkan kekuatannya kepadaku. Ku jelaskan ini padamu, sebelumnya aku mengincarmu karena aku tahu kau seorang_Guardian pureblood_ generasi terakhir." Madara terkekeh pelan dalam jedanya. Ia mengusap dagu dengan sikap angkuh sebelum melanjutkan. "...Dan beruntungnya aku ketika pemuda itu datang dan mengaku. Aku sempat terkejut tak menyangka Namikaze ini adalah seorang _pureblood_terakhir. Ia menyerahkan diri dan akan memberikan kekuatan monsternya cuma-cuma dengan syarat aku tak menyentuhmu..."

"...aku membohonginya. Tentu saja. Karena aku tahu tanpa _guardian _nya kekuatan itu tak bisa sempurna aku miliki..."

Sakura kaku di tempatnya. Ap-apa? jadi selama ini sebenarnya Naruto lah yang ia incar? Bukan dirinya?

Inilah sebabnya Naruto berusaha menghindar?

_Pureblood dan turunan tak akan mudah bersatu._

Kepala Sakura terasa berdengung sakit. Merasa terbohongi oleh semuanya. Merasa tak berguna hidup didunia ini. Tak cukupkah ayah dan Ibunya pergi? Dan sekarang orang-orang yang ia sayangi kembali tersakiti...

Naruto vampire _pureblood?_

"Apa maksud semua ini? _Pureblood?_ Siapa sebenarnya mereka? Kenapa kau begitu menginginkannya?" Sakura berteriak marah. Ia memandang lekat-lekat Madara yang kini terlihat tertawa keras hingga berdentum-dentum dalam ruangan disana.

Madara berangur-angsur diam lalu meraih dagu Sakura dengan tangan bekunya dan mengarahkan wajah Sakura agar kembali menatap Naruto yang terkapar tak berdaya. "Kau lihat dia..." Sakura menatap terluka pada Naruto. Tak bisa. Ia tak ingin melihat dirinya seperti itu. "...dia terlihat begitu lemah. Tapi, apa kau tahu jika sebenarnya dia sangatlah kuat karena tercipta sebagai seorang _pureblood_?!" Madara melepaskan cengkramannya dengan kasar dan mundur selangkah. "...dan kekuatannya lah yang akan aku dapatkan."

Sakura masih tak mengerti. Begitu kuatkah seorang _pureblood?_ Tapi kenapa Naruto terlihat sangat lemah saat ini? Kenapa ia begitu rapuh?

"Madara_-sama_, ini saatnya. Kita perlu mempersiapkan sang _Guardian_..." Seorang vampire berdiri tegak disamping Madara sebelum kemudian melangkah pergi setelah menyampaikan pesannya. Mata darah milik Madara terarah kepada Sakura sebelum satu seringai terlihat disana.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu jika bulan purnama sampai dititik teratas? Ah, pasti Ayahmu selalu melindungimu dulu, tapi mungkin sekarang, tak akan bisa lagi..." Setelah kalimat itu berakhir, tangan Madara terjulur, terambang diatas udara sebelum kemudian sebuah cahaya merah terlihat. Mendekat kearah Sakura cepat lalu membentuk satu jalinan.

Dua mata Sakura membola.

I-ia tak bisa bergerak. Tubuhnya seperti batu. Ia tak bisa merasakan setiap jengkal bagian dalam tubuhnya. Dan dadanya perlahan terasa sesak seperti tercekik. Sakura merasakan panas dan begitu...

...sakit.

_"ARRGGGHHH..."_ Sakura membuat ruangan mewah disana penuh dengan nada kesakitan miliknya. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya menggertakan giginya serta tangan yang mengepal begitu erat. Iris birunya kembali tergantikan sepasang mata berwarna yang begitu pekat. Taring-taringnya menyeruak keluar dan begitu tajam. Tak ada yang bisa menyakiti Sakura...

Tak satu pun.

"Sa-saakittt..." Seperti ribuan belati menikamnya ketika rasa sakit itu semakin menjalar dan memenuhi setiap aliran darahnya. Sakura tak tahan lagi. Gigi-giginya turut pula mengilu serta pandangannya yang memburam perlahan.

"Aku perlu membersihkan jiwamu dari darah manusia yang kau miliki. Kau ditakdirkan hanya sebagai seorang vampire..." Madara tertawa keras mengimbangi suara kesakitan milik Sakura. Merasa senang melihat taring yang perlahan nampak dari bibir gadis itu yang terbuka. Sakura benar-benar menjadi vampire seutuhnya sebentar lagi.

"HENTIKAN..." Suara geraman itu mengalihkan Madara. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat terkejut melihat Naruto berdiri disana dengan para vampire pengawal yang kini telah terkapar tak lagi bernyawa dan melebur seperti debu.

Madara melepaskan, menurunkan tangannya hingga membuat jalinan dirinya dengan Sakura terhenti. Lelaki itu terkekeh berat. "Kau sudah terpancing rupanya..."

.

.

.

"Kalian pikir akan semudah itu?"

Langkah Ino, Gaara serta Kyuubi terhenti. Disudut lain ruangan yang tengah mereka lewati berdiri beberapa vampire Uchiha dengan sikap angkuh mereka. Ino yang bereaksi duluan dengan menunjukkan taring-taringnya pertanda ia tak takut dan akan meladeni setiap permaian dari mereka.

Sai melangkah perlahan dan berhenti beberapa meter dari mereka. Senyum mengejek terlihat jelas di bibirnya. "Kalian ingin menjemput saudara lemah kalian itu bukan?" Ia melipat tangan didepan dada dan mendengus perlahan. "Berdoa saja semoga Saudara kalian masih selamat karena purnama sudah berada diatas kepala kita."

Kyuubi mendecih. "Harusnya kalian, para vampire terkutuk yang bersiap menjemput ajal yang akan segera datang..."Kyuubi turut pula menggertakan gigi-giginya. Sementara dari mereka bertiga, Gaara yang terlihat paling santai dan tak terpancing. Ekspresinya masih datar dan hanya menjadi penonton untuk sementara waktu.

"Kau terlalu sombong, Kyuubi. Andai kau bersikap lebih manis, mungkin saja takdir pasangan abadimu adalah aku..." Perut gadis cantik itu melilit ingin muntah mendengar celoteh memuakan yang keluar dari bibir Sai. Bahkan tangannya sudah terasa gatal untuk meleburkan vampire bededah Uchiha itu.

"Kau tak keberatan bukan menjadi lawanku?" Kyuubi menantangnya berani dan ia bisa melihat para anggota keluarga Uchiha lain yang berada di belakang Sai nampak bergerak waspada. Kyuubi melirik lagi kearah Sai dan menunjukkan senyum mengejeknya. "...kau tak takut bukan?!"

Sai tertawa keras. Seolah hal yang baru saja Kyuubi ucapkan adalah sebuah lelucon. "Ka-kau menantangku?" Tanya masih dalam tawa. "..kau memang kuat, tapi tak cukup tangguh untuk menjadi lawanku."

Kyuubi mendengus. "Benarkah?" Ia membentuk sikap kuda-kuda. "..bagaimana kalau kita buktikan?" Tantangnya.

Sai mengangkat bahunya. "Baiklah jika itu maumu. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika mata tajammu tak akan bisa lagi melihat dunia.." Sai turut membuat pergerakan.

"Kita lihat nanti..." Dan Kyuubi berlari cepat dan mengeluarkan kuku-kuku panjangnya. Hampir merobek kulit wajah Sai jika lelaki itu tak cepat bergerak menghindar. Sementara itu, Ino dan Gaara juga mulai bertindak ketika empat vampire Uchiha lain menyerang kearah mereka. Gaara mengambil alih dua vampire laki-laki dengan tubuh besar. Ia mengenali salah satu dari mereka. Utakata. Ia tahu betul kehebatan bertarung vampire itu.

Gaara memutar tubuhnya dan membuat pukulan telak pada vampire yang tak ia kenali. Dan dengan pasti tubuh sang lawan terbanting keras. Gerakan Gaara semakin cepat, ia berusaha menancapkan kuku beracunnya pada tubuh Utakata ketika lelaki itu dengan cepat menghindar dan menendang tubuh Gaara keras. Tak mengambil waktu lama, pemuda berambut merah itu bangun dan kembali melesak. Kali ini sengaja bergerak acak, mengandalkan kecepatan berlarinya yang begitu hebat untuk mengecoh sang lawan. Utakata diam di tempatnya berusaha menebak arah pergerakan dari Gaara, hingga, ia tak sempat menghindar ketika cengkraman dari tangan Gaara mendarat di pundaknya secara tiba-tiba. Kuku-kuku pemuda itu menancap dalam di tubuh Utakata namun belum sempat ia menarik kembali tangannya, Utakata telah membuat pergerakan dan membanting tubuh Gaara begitu keras hingga bunyi retakan lantai marmer terdengar mengusik telinga.

"Brengsek.."Gaara mengumpat dalam kesakitannya. Ia segera bangkit kembali dan menatap tajam ke arah Utakata.

Ia akan mengakhiri ini.

Sementara Ino tengah bergelut sengit dengan seorang gadis bersurai hitam pekat khas seorang Uchiha. Satu lawannya telah berhasil ia leburkan dan tinggal gadis didepannya ini yang perlu ia hajar. Gadis pirang itu menghindar cepat ketika satu cakaran terarah kepadanya. Ino mundur danmasih menghindari, tak ingin mengambil serangan dulu dan membiarkan lawannya terus mendekat.

Kuku tajam itu sedikit menggores kulit wajahnya hingga menimbulkan luka bergaris dipipinya. Ino mendengus pelan. "Itu kemampuanmu Uchiha?" Ujarnya mengejek. Gadis itu memandang bengis dan kembali menyerang Ino dengan serangan bertubi-tubi. Mengambil kesempatan dalam kelengahan sang musuh, Ino meraih leher gadis itu dan membanting tubuh tersebut kuat-kuat diatas lantai dan terus mencekiknya. Berusaha menghancurkan tulang leher sang gadis.

"Kau akan hancur.." Ujar Ino dingin. Sang lawannya terus meronta berusaha melepas diri sementara Ino masih terus mengunci pergerakannya. Tangannya semakin kuat mencengkram hingga kemudian tulang leher tersebut remuk ditangannya dan sang musuh tak lagi bernyawa. Ino tertawa puas, namun belum sempat ia menikmati kemenangannya, tubuhnya terlebih dahulu terpental dan menabrak lemari besar di belakangnya.

Dengan susah payah gadis itu mengangkat wajah ketika merasakan sosok bayangan berdiri didepannya. Mata biru pucatnya membulat sempurna mengetahui siapa sosok yang baru saja menyerangnya.

Fugaku.

Ayah Sasuke

"Kau telah membunuh putriku.." Kini justru leher Ino yang berada dalam cengkraman kuat dari tangan Fugaku. "..kau juga harus mati.." Ino tersengal ketika lehernya semakin tercekik. Ia melirik kearah dua saudaranya yang masih bertarung. Apakah dia akan mati sekarang? Dan irisnya kembali menatap Fugaku yang menatapnya dengan bengis. Ayah Sasuke sendiri yang akan menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa bagi dirinya.

Benarkah?

"Sas-sasuukke.." Ino bergumam dalam kesakitannya.

**_Sreet...Brugg...Braakkkk..._**

Ino bernafas lega ketika tubuhnya terbebas, namun ia kembali dibuat terkejut ketika Sasuke membantunya berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ino bahkan hanya bisa menggeleng ketika tahu jika kekasihnya lah yang telah menolongnya.

Pemuda itu menyibkan poni Ino, mencium keningnya sebelum kemudian berbalik. "Kau tunggu disini. Biar aku yang menanganinya.."

"Tap-tapi Sasuke, dia Ayahmu.."

"Tidak lagi.." Dan tubuh Sasuke melesak pergi. Ino hanya berdiri cemas menyaksikan Sasuke bertarung dengan Ayahnya. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Fugaku adalah salah satu Uchiha terkuat, apa Sasuke bisa melawannya?

Ino berdoa agar semuanya selamat.

Seperti apa yang selama ini ia harapkan.

.

.

.

Sakura bisa melihat bagaimana tubuh Naruto berubah. Gadis itu membungkam mulutnya, bahkan tak sadar tubuhnya semakin lelah untuk tetap bertahan. Lelaki pirang itu diselubungi cahaya merah selayak api. Tubuhnya membesar perlahan. Punggung lebarnya terlihat membungkuk. Rambut pirangnya turut memanjang hingga sebatas punggung. Garis-garis di kedua pipinya semakin terlihat gelap begitu jelasnya. Taring-taring itu juga semakin panjang hingga sampai dagu. Kuku-kuku Naruto tumbuh mengerikan. Begitu tajam dan panjang seperti belati. Suaranya tak lagi seperti manusia. Hanya terdengar seperti geraman seekor serigala marah. Kaki-kakinya yang besar berkuku tajam menghentak-hentak lantai hingga menimbulkan retakan.

Sakura ingin menjerit melihat perubahan dari Naruto. Ap-apa yang telah terjadi pada pemuda itu?

Kenapa ia berubah menjadi monster?

Sebuah tangan dingin menutup kedua matanya dari belakangan secara tiba-tiba. Menghalanginya menatap dunia luar dan hanya bisa menggapai kegelapan. " Jangan melihat..." Sakura mengenali suara halus di belakangan tubuhnya.

Shion.

Mereka datang.

"..Naruto tak akan senang jika ia tahu kau mengetahui perubahannya yang selama ini ia sembunyikan." Sakura masih tak bergerak dan tetap membiarkan Shion memblokir akses kedua matanya. Ia juga masih tak bisa untuk melihat makhluk mengerikan yang telah merenggut tubuh Naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi padanya?" Suara Sakura begitu pelan di ruangan besar itu.

Shion sedikit menggeser tubuh Sakura menjauh ketika ia merasakan aura pertarungan mulai tercium. Bahkan anggota keluarganya yang lain telah terlibat dalam perkelahian, termasuk Ayah dan Ibunya. "Dia seorang_ pureblood_. Itulah sosok asli _pureblood."_

Sakura menelan ludahnya tak percaya. Itukah _pureblood?_ Makhluk mengerikan tadi?

"Ba-bagaimana bisa Na-"

"Itulah sebabnya Naruto menjauhimu.." Shion memotong cepat, irisnya bergerak memperhatikan perubahan Naruto yang semakin tak terkendali dan bagaimana mata merah kakaknya begitu memandang marah ke arah Madara. "Hubungan kalian adalah hal sulit. Kau tak hanya pasangan abadi bagi Naruto. Tapi kau juga _Guardian_nya. Itu bukan hal mudah."

"Tap-tapi Naruto mengatakan jika Karin adalah pasangan abadinya..." Sakura berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk berbicara dengan lancar. Ia mendengar Shion mendengus dibelakangnya.

"Kau masih percaya dengan hal seperti itu?" Ia bertanya tak percaya. "..Naruto hanya ingin menjauhkanmu dari hidupnya agar kau bisa tetap bisa selamat. Bukan berakhir seperti ini.."

Kesekian kalinya, Sakura merasa terbohongi. Jadi, semua hal yang ia utarakan dulu adalah hal benar. Kejadian aneh yang selalu ia rasakan itu juga hal benar.

Kenapa Naruto harus melakukannya. Kenapa?

.

.

.

Dalam kendali irasionalnya, Naruto yang telah berubah wujuh menjadi monster bergerak cepat kearah Madara. Berusaha menebas kepala tetua Uchiha itu dengan kuku berkilatnya. Ia bernafsu untuk membunuhnya. Dalam tubuhnya sekarang hanya ada rasa balas dendam dan perasaan ingin membunuh yang begitu kuat. Ingin meremukan setiap tulang dari tubuh Madara.

"Kau membuatku membuang waktu.."Madara berdecak keras sembari menghindari serangan Naruto. Ia berniat menggunakan kemampuan mengendalikan pikiran yang ia miliki pada Naruto, sebelum kemudian ia menyadari jika kekuatan itu tak mempan seperti sebelumnya.

"Sial.." Madara menghindari cepat ketika Naruto semakin beringas mengincarnya tanpa merasa lelah. Tubuh monsternya meloncat kesana kemari untuk menjangkau pergerakan Madara. Naruto menggeram ketika Madara kembali berhasil menghindari serangannya.

**_BRAAKKK..._**

Tubuh Naruto menabrak pilar hingga hancur membuat satu penyaga ruangan mewah itu porak-poranda. Ia tak sempat membaca gerak cepat Madara hingga perutnya berhasil terpukul dengan begitu keras. Namun seperti tak merasakan apa-apa, Naruto segera bangun dan berlari menerjang kembali kearah Madara. Merobek, mengoyak-oyak tubuh seorang vampire yang tengah ia lewati dengan gigi-giginya. Dan kemudian mengarahkan cakarnya kearah Madara. Menyeringai senang ketika ia menyadari kemana arah yang akan Madara ambil.

Namun serangan yang ia lakukan hanya berhasil memberikan robekan dijubah Madara. Naruto tak patah arang. Insting hewan dalam dirinya menuntunnya untuk terus bergerak menyergap Madara. "_Pureblood_ memang benar-benar hebat. Tapi tak semudah itu mengalahkanku, binatang liar seperti kalian perlu dijinakan..." Madara berhasil mencekal sebelah kaki Naruto, memutar tubuh tersebut dan melemparkannya sembarang arah. Menimbulkan kehancuran lain dalam ruangan itu setelah Naruto terpelanting jauh.

Naruto menggoyangkan tubuhnya, menyingkirkan debu-debu yang mengelilinginya. Ia terdiam sejenak, membiarkan air liurnya menetes diatas lantai. Matanya jeli menatap Madara yang berdiri angkuh. Sekali lagi, ia mengerjap pelan dan bergerak begitu cepat. Melompat tinggi kearah satu sisi dinding, melompat lagi kearah dinding lain sebelum menjatuhkan diri diatas lantai. Berguling beberapa kali dan menarik sebelah kaki Madara ketika vampire tersebut terlambat membaca pergerakan yang ia lakukan. Kali ini Naruto membanting keras tubuh Madara keatas lantai. Tangannya beralih menghantam wajah Madara dengan begitu keras hingga lantai di bawahnya membentuk sebuah lubang cekungan.

Naruto tak puas. Ia mengarahkan kuku tajamnya dan menghujam tepat kearah tubuh Madara. Mengoyak dengan brutal seperti tak memiliki sisi kasihan. Tangannya kemudian beralih, dan kini ia akan membuat akhir dari pergulatan mereka. Musuhnya yang tak lagi berkutik dipaksa berlutut dan perlahan Naruto meraih leher Madara. Tertawa mengerikan sebelum kemudian mematahkan leher tersebut dengan brutal hingga menimbulkan suara _'krakkk'_ keras. Dengan tawa puas penuh kemenangan Naruto menatap musuhnya yang telah tumbang.

Namun detik selanjutnya, perlahan tubuh Naruto yang melemas dan akhirnya turut terhempas ke atas lantai dengan sendirinya.

.

.

.

"Tidak bisa..." Desahan frustasi dari Shion beriringan dengan tangannya yang kini terjatuh lemas tak lagi menghalangi pandangan Sakura. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu tak paham dan mengerjapkan mata pelan ketika mendapatkan cahaya kembali. Ia tak tahu maksud ucapan Shion sebelum kemudian, fokusnya terarah pada Naruto yang tak lagi berwujud monster, terlihat rapuh dan kemudian terjatuh keatas lantai.

Ia berlari cepat kearah sana sebelum kerja otakkanya memberi perintah. Dua lututnya menubruk lantai keras, tak peduli rasa sakit yang akan ia rasakan. Tangan Sakura berubah gemetar ketika mengangkat kepala Naruto dan meletakkan dalam pangkuannya. Tetes-tetes air entah sejak kapan menghujani wajahnya.

Kelopak mata itu setengah terpejam. Beberapa bagian kulit Naruto terlihat mengelupas. Sesekali ia tersengal dan mengeluarkan darah dari sudut bibirnya.

"Na-naruto, kumohon.." Ia berisak, tak tahu harus berbuat seperti apa.

Bersamaan itu pula, Gaara, Kyuubi, Ino serta bantuan dari kerajaan vampire datang. Anggota keluarga lain menghentikan semua pergerakan mereka. Saling mematung melihat Naruto yang sekarat karena kekuatan _pureblood_ yang dimilikinya.

"Kekuatan itu mengikis jiwa dan tubuh Naruto.." Shion yang berdiri disamping Sakura bergumam penuh kesedihan. "..kau _Guardian_nya, lakukanlah sesuatu Sakura.."

Lakukan sesuatu?

Apa?

Ia bahkan baru mengetahui jika dirinya adalah seorang_ Guardian_. Bagaimana cara nya agar ia bisa membantu Naruto?

"Ak-akku.." Sakura menatap sebelah tangannya yang ternoda sedikit darah milik Naruto. Ia terus seperti itu selama beberapa detik. Dua irisnya berkonsentrasi sementara dalam hati terus merapalkan doa agar Naruto bisa selamat.

Perlahan. Detik demi detik. Cahaya hijau menguar dari telapak tangannya. Sakura tak memiliki waktu untuk mengagumi kekuatan baru yang ia miliki. Kekuatan yang berhasil ia dapatkan. Dirinya harus cepat menyelamatkan Naruto. Harus.

Cahaya hangat itu terarah asal pada Naruto, ia sekuat tenaga berusaha mengirimkan energinya agar lelaki pirang itu tetap bertahan.

"Sa-sakura..." Naruto terbata ketika bibirnya bermaksud untuk berucap. Gadis bersurai merah muda itu menggeleng pelan, meminta agar Naruto berhenti berbicara. "..ak-aku hanya ingin mengatakan hal ini kepadamu..."

Tes.

Satu butir airmata membasahi wajah Naruto. Sakura tak bisa terus berkonsentrasi selama Naruto masih saja berbicara. Dan kini satu senyum lemah tampak dari bibir Naruto yang terluka. "Ma-maafkan aku...ak-ak.."

"Nar-Naruto, cu-cukup.."

Sakura bisa merasakan kedua kelopak mata Naruto yang perlahan menyipit dan tertutup perlahan.

"..ak-aku mencintaimu."

Dan keheningan terjadi setelahnya ketika kepala Naruto terkulai lemah dengan mata terpejam erat. Semua anggota keluarga lain hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan mata nanar. Kushina, Shion, Ino dan Kyuubi tak kuasa untuk tak menangis.

Sakura masih mengalirkan energinya. Cahaya hijau hangat itu masih terlihat. Berusaha membuat Naruto agar tetap hidup.

Ia mengoncangkan pelan tubuh Naruto. "Bangun Naruto..."

Tak ada reaksi.

"Naruto, ku mohon..."

Dan suaranya semakin hilang tertelan dalam isakan tak berujung.

Dua mata biru disana tak akan lagi terbuka. Sekuat apapun ia mencoba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-The End-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Maaf kalau akhirnya aneh begini. Err..banyak sekali yang harus dirubah dari rancangan awal. Bingung yaa? Tenang saja, saya yang buat juga bingung sendiri*plak.

Terimakasih banyak atas reviewnya; Terimakasih, terimakasih,

**_Mistic Shadow, Riela nacan, agung f yanto, Kei Deiken, Shuuhi-sama, Mchsyafii , Kyumey, Saladin no jutsu, OhhunnyEKA, lutfisyahrizal, hikari yuuchigo, Ai-lea Narura, Katak Uzumaki'S, Namikaze KahFi ErZA, Mysterioues Girl, Guest, yassir2374 , o.O rambu no baka, anto borok, Ae Hatake, Jeong Daisuke, __kiutemy_**

Terimakasih juga untuk yang sudah favorite dan follow fic ini. *Deep bow.

Bisa publish twoshoot baru lg horeee...#ketawasetan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Italy, June 5th xxxx_**

Denting lonceng terdengar ketika kaki-kakinya melangkah keluar dari sebuah toko bunga disalah satu distrik. Ada sebuah buket bunga lili cantik di tangannya. Ia melangkah dengan kaki ringan, berhenti di tempat penyebrangan sebelum meneruskan langkah setelah lampu hijau berpendar memberi jalan. Beberapa orang yang ia kenal menyapanya ramah ketika berpapasan.

Ia menaiki sebuah bus menuju kearah selatan. Dan turun setelah hampir sepuluh menit menumpangi nya. Ia masuki area pemakaman umum di sana, rumput hijau menyambutnya. Semilir angin hangat musim panas menyapanya. Menerbangkan rambutnya secara perlahan.

Pijakannya terhenti pada pusaran makam yang ia tuju. Ia menatap sejenak, meletakkan buket bunga yang ia bawa diatas nisan disana. Menyatukan kedua tangan dan mulai berdoa untuk nya yang telah pergi.

Ada tangis disela kelopaknya yang tertutup. Turun melewati putih wajahnya dan terjatuh diatas rerumputan makam. Satu bulan sekali ia akan dengan rajin mengunjungi makam ini. Membelikan berbagai macam bunga yang berbeda setiap bulannya. Tak peduli turun salju sekali pun.

Doanya telah selesai. Ia menguraikan tangan dan kembali membuka kelopak matanya. Menatap sebuah foto yang terpajang disana sebagai simbolis.

Sosok menawan yang akan terus ia kenang. Mata biru indah yang selalu membuat teduh setiap orang yang melihat. Rambut pirang bagai benang sutra khas yang mahal. Dan semua hal berharga yang tidak dengan mudah bisa dilupakan dari sosoknya.

Tangannya bergerak mengusap airmata yang ia loloskan. Mengusap pula batu nisan berukir sebuah nama disana sebelum memutuskan untuk kembali. Mengucapkan salam pamit dalam hati dan mengatakan bahwa bulan depan ia akan kembali lagi ditempat ini. Seperti biasa.

Sakura tak memilih menggunakan bus seperti saat berangkat tadi. Ia berjalan tenang, menikmati matahari yang hampir tenggelam menyisakan langit kemerahan yang hampir menggelap sebagian. Burung-burung malam serta kelelawar mulai keluar dari sarang. Berarak-arakan terbang membelah langit gelap. Gedung-gedung dan jalan-jalan disana mulai menyalakan lampu. Memberi penerang tapi tak pula berlebihan.

Sakura damai dengan hidup baru yang ia miliki. Menetap di Itali selama hampir lima belas tahun. Menikmati setiap kehidupan yang berjalan begitu lambat di belakangannya. Menyisakan wajahnya yang tak pernah menua. Menemani setiap kesehariannya yang begitu menyenangkan. Berbagi, melihat dunia dengan harapan baru setiap harinya.

Dan tentu ia tak sendiri.

Ada seorang lain yang berada disisinya.

"Senang bisa melihat dunia..."

Sebuah tangan lain telah merenggut tangannya. Menggenggam dengan erat. Dan menyalurkan perasaan nyaman ketika ia mendengar suara merdu darinya. Sakura menoleh kan kepalanya perlahan. Senyum di bibirnya teruntai.

"Kau seharusnya merasakan bagaimana indahnya siang hari..." Ia menggoda dan sosok itu nampak tak terpengaruh. Ia hanya mengedikkan bahu sebagai bentuk respon. Dan memilih menikmati setiap langkah pelan mereka.

"Aku merindukanmu..." Sakura menoleh kembali setelah beberapa waktu hening dan ia tertawa pelan mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan olehnya. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Kita bahkan hanya setengah hari tidak bertemu.." Balasnya dengan nada goyah karena masih tertawa."...itu manis sekali."

"Aku jujur..." Katanya dengan nada malas. Sakura berangsur-angsur menghentikan tawanya dan mengangguk perlahan.

"Aku tahu.." Katanya, wajah sedikit memerah. "..aku juga merindukanmu,_ My Guardian_..."Sakura memberikan penekanan dikata terakhirnya. "...Namikaze Naruto.."

Lelaki itu menarik senyum samar. Berhenti sejenak dan mencium pipi Sakura. "Terima kasih, Namikaze Sakura..." Ia berbisik sebelum kemudian kembali meneruskan langkah mereka. Tak akan ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan keduanya. Tergantung tangan Tuhan yang memiliki andil. Dan selama masih ada kesempatan, mereka tak akan menyia-nyiakan.

Perjalanan masih begitu jauh.

_Tak masalah._

Karena mereka akan terus bersama.

Hingga bumi berhenti berputar.

.

.

_._

_"Kumohon bangunlah Naruto. Jangan buat aku lebih takut dari semua ini..."_

_Ino bergerak meraih bahu Sakura, menggoyang bahunya cukup kencang. Wajah gadis itu juga nampak kacau. "Naruto perlu wadah untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan monster yang membelenggunya..."_

_Sakura menatap gadis itu, pengobatan yang ia lakukan telah henti ketika Ino menggeleng kepala pelan memberi peringatan bahwa hal yang dilakukan sekarang tak akan berguna. Sakura ingin menjerit. Lalu apa yang bisa ia lakukan?_

_"Kalau begitu, gunakan aku sebagai wadah..." Katanya putus asa. _

_"Tidak Sakura sayang..." Kushina menatapnya dengan wajah kesedihan yang selama ini tak pernah ia lihat, begitupun dengan anggota keluarga yang lain. Yang hanya kaku melihat Naruto tergeletak hampir meregang nyawa. "..kau adalah Guardiannya, kau perantara untuk memindahkan kekuatan itu. Kita butuh seseorang yang..." Kushina tak meneruskan, jatuh semakin dalam pada Minato hanya memeluk bahunya erat._

_"Gunakan aku..." Kyuubi menawarkan diri, masih memegangi tangannya yang terluka cukup parah akibat pertarungannya tadi. Sakura memandangi gadis itu, tak tahu harus berkata apa._

_"Tidak, Kyuu-nee..." Ino memotong dengan keras. Menggema dalam ruangan besar disana. Ia menatap kakak laki-lakinya yang tergeletak. "..gunakan aku saja..." Putusnya dengan nada penuh keyakinan. _

_"Ino-chan..." Minato berseru, menambah perang batin yang anggota keluarga itu rasakan. "..Kau tak bisa melakuk-"_

_"Aku harus Ayah..." Ino memotong cepat. Tangannya terjulur meraih tangan Naruto yang terkulai. "Kita harus cepat meleburkan kekuatan itu sebelum ia mengikis habis jiwa dan tubuh Naruto-nii lagipula..." Suara Ino tersendat. Banyak mengandung kegetiran. "..Sasuke telah pergi dan kami berjanji akan selalu bersama, pergi jauh dari dunia ini. Mungkin saja ini saatnya..." Memori pertarungan Sasuke dan Fugaku kembali mengusik pikiran gadis itu._

_Yah, inilah saat paling tepat._

_Kushina semakin terisak keras dalam pelukan Minato, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa sementara nyawa anak-anaknya dipertaruhkan. Semua anggota keluarga mengatupkan bibir rapat. Tak ada yang berani mengambil kata, hingga kemudian Minato menguraikan keputusannya dengan berat hati. "Baiklah..."_

_Ino menarik sebuah senyum. Ia memandangi semua anggota keluarganya. "Aku menyayangi kalian semua. Jaga diri baik-baik..." Ia beralih pada Sakura yang masih tak paham akan situasi yang kini terjadi. Tapi gadis itu bisa merasakan kalimat Ino tadi seperti terdengar sebuah kalimat perpisahan. "Kita lakukan Sakura dan Naruto akan segera sadar..."_

_Ia hanya mengangguk perlahan. Ketika meraih tangan Ino dan menyatukan dengan tangannya, ia bisa merasakan hangat. Tak dingin seperti biasa. Sakura tak tahu jika saat itu adalah hari terakhir dimana ia bisa melihat senyum tertoreh di bibir Ino sebelum kemudian ia melihat bagaimana tubuh itu melebur menjadi potongan api kecil lalu hilang tak berbekas -setelah Sakura membuka segel dan mengirimkan kekuatan Naruto di tubuh Ino. Sesaat kemudian, ia juga turut jatuh pingsan._

_..._


End file.
